Slaves of Greece
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: At the fall of Troy, Caroline is captured and sold as a slave to Klaus Mikaelson. How will she adjust to her new life? Also a bit of Elena/Kol Inspired by the film 'Troy'
1. Chapter 1

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**I know they haven't got Ancient Greek names but I wanted to avoid confusion so I kept them the same.**

**This is inspired by 'Troy" **

**I hope you like it!**

**"There is nothing permanent except change"**

**Heraclitus**

Caroline ran through the city as far as her legs could carry her. The ancient city of Troy was burning to the ground by the Greeks under that tyrant Agamemnon. She could hear the screams or pure blooded terror of her fellow Trojans as their home burnt to the ground. They were everywhere, the Greeks. They'd come in the night and attacked with no warning. Greek soldiers, killed, burnt, raped and looted their way through the once great city, her once beautiful home.

Caroline had a son called Demetrious who was ten years old. He had blond hair and watery grey eyes that entranced other people. She had no idea where the boy was, when she heard the attack she went to get him but she couldn't find him. She'd searched for hours but he was nowhere to be found. Her husband, Enzo was out fighting the Greeks and told her to wait outside of the city for him. Now she feared he was dead-

SMASH!

It was the noise of another column falling to the floor as she tried to run through biblical chaos. She was almost at the gates when a soldier pushed her to the floor with a smirk on his face.

"What a pretty thing" he commented dryly.

The man had raven black hair and light blue eyes. The man had an annoying smirk and an arrogance about him. Terror exploded in her stomach as the man began to bend over. Suddenly another solider came with blood on his sword.

"Leave her be Damon" the man said, "The King says he wants some slaves"

"Stefan" the man said in an irritated tone, "They won't mind if I taste her first"

"Well that's too bad because Elijah says he needs you in the tent"

"Fine" the man dropped Caroline roughly, "Take this one as a prisoner then"

The man skulked away leaving her with her rescuer. Stefan brought her up more gently and led her to the prisoner camp.

"Please let me go!" Caroline begged.

"Sorry, I may not be a rapist but I'm certainly not a traitor. They want slaves" Stefan said with a slightly apologetic tone.

They rushed through the horrifying scene at a quick pace. The once beautiful city was now completely destroyed. Caroline couldn't help but sob in despair to see her home ruined. He took her back to the Greek camp where there were loads of other prisoners, all in chains. She tried to see if her husband, son or anyone she knew was there. There was no one she recognised, she will be sold as a slave and live a wretched life. Caroline wished she'd perished with her old life.

Klaus stood victorious next to Agamemnon and his family. They had done it, they'd captured Troy. Klaus was a very rich commander in Greece and a close friend of Agamemnon. His brothers were fighting with him, Elijah and Kol. His sister was a vestal virgin and his brother Finn left home to become a scribe. Klaus and Elijah were both commanders and advisors to Agamemnon while Kol loved to be in the field of battle himself. He was probably out in the riots having a good time. When the news reached them that Troy had fallen Agamemnon let out a gasp of delight at his victory. Klaus beamed and even Elijah raised a smile.

"We must celebrate at once!" Agamemnon ordered, "Steal the Trojan's wine and food so that we may celebrate a victory they'll be talking about until the end of time!"

"It will be our pleasure" Klaus chuckled, "I'll pick a slave girl to keep you busy"

Elijah suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable at this but said nothing. Klaus was aware of his brother's morals and that's why he loved Agamemnon who was on his sort of moral level.

"Boy, wine!" Agamemnon ordered.

A boy served them the best wine which they drunk greedily. Later on Klaus went down to where they were keeping the slaves. To pick one for himself and Agamemnon, Elijah declined. The slave master was called Silas who was Stefan's twin brother. There were many slaves, bound up and well guarded. Silas smiled when he saw Klaus and approached him, whip in hand.

"What can I do for you?" Silas asked.

"There is to be a banquet to celebrate our victory" Klaus explained, "Give us some of your prettiest stock"

"I've got just the thing for you" Silas winked.

Silas left to fetch some girls for them to play with. Klaus took in his surroundings, most of the slaves were women and children. Their husbands and fathers were properly all dead. He looked around until his eye fell on the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She was blond with light skin that made her glow. Helen of Troy had nothing on this woman. Eventually Silas came back with a girl who he was tugging rather violently.

"This one will do you" Silas offered.

"Send her to Agamemnon" Klaus ordered, "I'll have that one" 

Silas turned his head to see who Klaus was pointing at. The girl was very beauitful, how could he of missed her? The girl beside him was called, Cassandra who was said to have the gift of prophecy.

"Yes" Silas gave a small bow before leaving.

Klaus made his way slowly to his prize. As he did so she suddenly looked rather fearful. She really was very beautiful and he was sure that he was going to enjoy her. He stood over her and brought her roughly to her feet, unlocking her chains.

"Let me go!" Caroline wailed.

"Hush!" Klaus smiled savagely, "You are mine now"

Caroline spat in his eyes and tried to run away. Klaus violently caught her and slapped her around the face making her welp in pain.

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" he growled.

Caroline wore a hateful glare on her beautiful face. Klaus didn't care whether she hated him or not. As he dragged his unwilling victim, Caroline knew that her life was over. Tears soaked her face as she tried to wriggle from his strong grasp. When they reached the tents, Klaus' older brother was waiting form him. Not surprised at his brother's actions.

"Agamemnon wants you in his tent, dump the girl" Elijah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes and dumped her in a nearby tent and ordered a guard to watch her. The other girl was there and she looked as frightened as she was. Caroline knew she had to escape, but how? There were guards all over the place and with a face like hers she's bound to attract attention.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked the girl.

She couldn't be more then 16 and she looked like an innocent, young thing. She had long brown hair and fine clothes (or they were fine now they were in tatters) and she had big, brown eyes.

"Cassandra" she replied simply.

"I'm Caroline" she intoduced herself.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Just enjoying the peacful silence that lay between them. When Cassandra suddenly said:

"We're going to be slaves, aren't we?"

Caroline's expression was all she needed to answer her. Tears threanted to fall at the young girl's question. They once again lapsed into silence. Not knowing what to say or do. There was no point in lying to each other and saying that everything is going to be alright when it isn't and it never will again. They were now someone's property, they had no rights, no freedom, just a slave. They don't even have the small comfort that they'll have nice masters. Both women belong to monsters who don't know the meaning of pity.

Luckily for Caroline, Klaus was busy until they were to leave. She's hoped that he'd forgetten about her but that's where her luck changed. She saw him paying Silas so now she was his offical slave. The boats were at the dock and a bulk of the soldiers were going home. Caroline had never left Troy so she was going into the complete unknown. They left her in the slaves part of the ship with 100 others. All closed in together, the smell was wretched.

All Caroline could think about was her family. Her husband, son and all her family and friends. They were either dead or slaves, there was no other way. Her life as a slave would begin the moment she they reached Greece. Caroline couldn't help hating Helen of Troy, the woman that started all of this trouble. If Paris hadn't taken her, she's be at home right now with her family and not on some slave ship. She hoped her son had gotten away but she knew that was impossible.

"Their taking us to Greece aren't they?" the girl beside her grumbled.

"Yes" Caroline nodded.

The girl suddenly began crying and Caroline couldn't blame her, it was a horrible fate. She noticed the girl had a K.M scroched on her arm. The girl must of already been bought and branded for life. Caroline knew when they arrived in Greece she'd be getting her own.

"Who bought you?" Caroline asked.

"Kol Mikaelson" the girl said.

Kol had a horrific reputation and was a well known sadist. The girl's life was going to be a harsh one.

"What is your name?" Caroline wondered.

"Elena" she sobbed.

Elena was very beautiful herself with her olive skin and dark brown hair. Caroline felt sorry for this girl.

"What were you before?"

"My father made swords and other weaponary" Elena sniffed, "I was due to be married to a hansome soldier. I had a life"

Caroline put her arms around her to comfort her while Elena continued to weep on her shoulder. This was properly the most amount of kindness she'll get for a long time, if ever.

"What about you?" Elena turned the conversation around.

"I was married and I had a son" Caroline told her, "We were happy"

Elena nodded in understanding and continued to weep. After an hour or so, Elena spoke again.

"Have you already been bought too?"

"Yes, by Klaus Mikaelson"

Elena made a sypathetic face, Klaus was known to be a monster. They were both doomed.

"If we've been bought by brothers then we might see each other again" Elena pointed out.

That filled Caroline with a small light of hope that she'd have an ally in this forgien land.

Two weeks later the ship landed in Greece. Caroline's new life had begun...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**"A bad beginning makes a bad ending"**

**Euripides**

Huge crowds welcomed the soldiers home, it seemed like half of Greece had turned out for their welcome. Klaus smiled proudly as they stepped onto the dock, soaking in the victory. They were heroes, they'd conquered the unconquerable. Troy was finally theirs after ten long years. Kol was grinning broadly and Elijah actually looked happy for a change. Their sister came out to greet them in her virgin robes.

Unknown to her brothers, Rebekah was no virgin. She'd slept with half the priests and some of the slaves too. But she liked to keep that delusion in her brother's heads. She greeted Klaus and Kol coldly but had a big hug for her favourite brother, Elijah.

"Welcome home" she greeted.

"It is nice to be home" Elijah smiled back.

"Hello sister" Kol smirked, "Did you miss me?"

Rebekah scoffed at her brother's ego.

"Let us go home" Rebekah suggested.

"I'm just waiting for my slave" Klaus put in, "Here she is" 

Caroline was in chains, her face was pale due the lack of sunlight it's received for weeks. She looked tired and weak. What sparkle she'd had in her eye had gone. She looked terrified at her new circumstances.

"Another slave girl" Rebekah remarked dryly.

"This one's special" Klaus smiled, taking his property by the arm.

"That reminds me" Kol said, "I bought a slave as well"

"She's not going to end up like the last one is she?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "You always break your things"

A guard gave Elena to Kol who looked very pleased with himself. Elena looked as terrified as Caroline, she was literary shaking. Caroline wouldn't want to swap places with her. Kol sniffed her hair and stroked her cheek but there was no affection in it. Just checking out the merchandise.

"We'll get along fine" Kol laughed, "Come"

Kol left with a scared Elena in toe, she shot a look at Caroline that said, 'help me' But there was nothing she could do.

"Let's go Elijah, I want to introduce you to someone" Rebekah said, "I'll see you later Nik"

Klaus just nodded, his eyes fixed on Caroline.

"You won't be alone in the house" Klaus explained, "I have other slaves, from other conquered nations. But you are the star of my collection, you're my prize from Troy"

The way he was talking about her made her want to be sick. Star prize? Did this man realise he spoke of people and not objects? If he even knew the difference. At that moment Caroline saw the girl from Troy, Cassandra. She was leaving with Agamemnon. Than Cassandra did something very strange. She broke free from Agamemnon and ran to Caroline, and pulled at her hands.

"I give you the power of the Immortals child" she chanted, "My gift is copied to you"

She put her hand over Caroline's eyes just before she was dragged away. Caroline was suddenly overcome with power and strength. What had she done to her? The power claimed her soul for it's own. Suddenly her sight and her mind expanded all at once. But it was too much for her to handle so she collapsed onto the ground.

...

Clytemnestra waited for her husband to enter the room. He's been gone for ten long years and now she was here to welcome him. Her face was that of stone, for this was not a happy reunion. Her husband, Agamemnon had sacraficed their daughter to set sail. The sting of betrayal and fresh in her mind and in her soul. Anger boiled inside her as it had done for the last decade. Clytemnestra had never forgetten her daughter, Iphigenia and never would.

Agamemnon dared to greet her with a smile. The sight of him sickens her and he was even more repellent in person. He kissed her hand with his old lips and wore a smug expression. There wasn't a trace of remorse in him for what he'd done.

"My loving wife" he smiled a fake smile,"Still as beautiful as ever and I see that you have kept your figure"

These were hollow complements and they both knew it. Her waist had expanded slightly but her face had ten years of grief and betrayal on it. Clytemnestra's hair had flakes of grey in it and it was looking thinner. That's what a decade of hate does to your body.

"I thank you" Clytemnestra said in a frosty tone, "And I congratulate you on your victory at Troy"

They both shared a look at the mention of Troy and that it was more important to him then his own daughter. It was the thing that was left unsaid but was on both of their minds. Clystemnestra felt sick in her throat, he didn't even look ashamed at what he'd done.

"It was worth the risk" he justifed with the subtectext all too clear.

Clytemnestra shot him a sharp and deadly glare that he smirk at. He let go of her hands and then motioned as if to present someone.

"This is my prize from Troy and I will be taking her as my second wife" Agamemnon stated proudly.

A girl entered the room. She had long brown hair and wide brown eyes. This girl had the face of an angel. Everything about her looked young and innocent, except her eyes. They looked steeped in wisdom and if she wasn't mistaken. Fear. The way she looked at her was chilling. It's almost as if she knew what was coming. She knew that she was going to die. She knew what Clytemnestra had planned.

"Please make her welcome" Agamemnon warned, "Klaus and his family are coming for dinner tonight"

He pulled her away and as she was led off she looked around at Clytemnestra one more time before departing.

...

_War_

_Fire_

_Loss_

_Death_

_Mikeal is coming..._

...

Caroline woke up from her vivd dream. She began panting as the sweat poured down her face. In her dream she'd seen the ancient omens of the world, war, fire, loss and death. Who is this Mikeal? In the dream the very thought of him frightened her. She was sitting next to a fire in a large room with a man watching her. Fear gripped her essence as she stood up quickly before he new master.

It was Klaus.

"That's quite a list, love" Klaus said drily, "What did you mean when you said that Mikael is coming?"

"I-I-I don't know" Caroline panicked, "What has happened to me?"

"That seer must of given some of her power to you" Klaus guessed.

A seer? Was that horrific apperision actually going to happen?

"Why would she do that?" Caroline asked.

"Because she was protecting you from getting raped by any Greek who doesn't want to be damned" Klaus answered.

"What are you going to do with me?" Caroline wondered.

"You will tell me every vision you have the moment you get it" Klaus ordered, "You will help out around the house but do not tell of your gift to others. Do you agree?"

"Yes"

She had very little choice.

...

The market and a busy and lively place. There were people selling, buying or just browsing. Citezens were selling food, jewelery, clothes and slaves and all at the top of their voices. Wives were shopping for their families and slaves were shopping for their masters. Siles was in the middle of the town square, selling slaves. Rebekah was in the crowd, off to meet one of her lovers that her family know's nothing about.

Rebekah was going to walk by the stage something on it caught her attention. A man with coca skin and a well formed figure was thrown on to the floor. You could easily tell that he used to be a man of high standing and has fallen considerably low. His pride and dignaty has been completley taken away from him. He was a broken man. Rebekah couldn't keep her eyes off him. The sight of him filled her with an usual desire to be kind.

"A fine piece of stock ladies and gentlemen!" he roared, "They call him Marcel and he hails from Crete!"

Marcel looked angery with the world and at the crowd. Despite everthing that has happened he still had his head up high, with his eyes shining with pride. He gave a challenging look to the audience which filled Rebekah with admiration.

"An architect by trade until he was captured. He is a man of learning and he's as stong as a demigod to boot! You really get it all with this one. So how much will it be ladies and gentlemen?"

Other people started bidding but Rebekah knew that he was hers and hers alone. Rebekah placed a bid that no one else could match. Siles looked very pleased with his hull.

"SOLD TO THE LADY AT THE BACK! WHAT'S YOUR NAME DARLING?" Siles ylled.

"Rebekah Mikealson!" she said proudly, happy with her purchase.

...

Klaus had instructed Caroline to follow the head slave (Lelex) to the servants dormatory. Lelex was very handsome but also very well behaved. Caroline could tell that he'd been a slave for a long time. All of his emotions and dreams had long been crushed out of him. His spirit had died a long time ago, now he was just a shell. It made Caroline shiver to think that she could end up like that.

"You will sleep here" he pointed at a thin sheet on the cold stone floor.

There were at least fifty other places in the room, all cramped up. If her husband was still alive then he would slay Klaus like the dog he was. But her husband wasn't around to protect her anymore.

"Dinner is usually after the master has finished his own" Lelex explained, "Go into the kitchen and see if there is anything must be done"

Lelex left her on her own. Caroline didn't even know where the kitchen was so she set out to find it. Caroline went into the corridor to find a slave, cleaning some pots and pans. She looked beautiful but sad at the same time. The girl smiled at her when she approached.

"You must be the girl from Troy?" she guessed.

"Yes" Caroline said painfully.

"My land is conquered too" she revealed, "I'm from Thessaly, they conquered us shortly before they sailed for Troy"

"Why must men conquer?" Caroline wondered, "Why is peace so difficult for them?"

She had no answer to this so she just shrugged. Caroline was glad to have someone to talk to in this nightmare that was now her life.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie" she told her, "I work in the kitchens"

"So you don't..." Caroline began awkwardly.

Bonnie hastily shook her head.

"I just work in the kitchens" Bonnie shrugged, "But if you need a friend. I'm here"

Caroline desperately needed a friendly face in this strange land. She nodded and smiled back at her new friend.

"And I'm here for you too"

...

Cassandra knew what was coming...

Her death was nigh.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**"Let no man be called happy before his death. Till then, he is not happy, only lucky"**

**Solon **

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your responses :)**

Before Bonnie became a slave she had been a fisherman's daughter. Her father was a hard working fisherman who took no nonsense and prided himself for his honesty and integrity. But her dad died a month before the Greeks took over. Her mother had died giving birth to her so she was all on her own. The rest of her family had long since gone to Hades so when she was captured as a slave. There was no one who would miss her.

Thessaly had fallen when one of their greatest warriors had fallen to the legendary Achilles. Some say that he was a demi-god and was unbeatable in battle. Although he'd proven his mortality when he died during the siege of Troy. Bonnie felt sorry for any conquered nation as she could relate to their suffering. She was once part of a proud nation.

But alas no more...

...

"Did you require something?" Caroline asked her Master.

Klaus had summoned her to him. He had an errand that he wanted her to compete.

"I want you to go to the market and pick up some fish for tonight. The cook will have the full details" Klaus instructed her.

"Yes..." Caroline was still having trouble saying it, "...Master"

Klaus noticed her hesitation and stared at her with a serious expression.

"And don't you forget it" he reminded her in a deep voice.

The market was busy as usual. People were buying. selling or just looking. The place was packed with people and stalls as well as entertainments. Fire-breathers, magicians and illusionists. It reminded her of the market place in Troy. Caroline's home seemed like a life time ago. After she had bought the bread, she dumped into Elena.

"Elena!" she called to her fellow Trojan.

Elena spun round in alarm. Perhaps she thought Caroline was Kol? When she saw who it was her whole body relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. Elena looked years older then the last time she saw her. Her hair was looking thin and the sparkle had left her eyes. They greeted each other with a hug.

"Caroline" Elena smiled, "How have you been?"

"I am well" Caroline smiled, "What about you?"

Elena flinched a little at the question but put a brave face on it.

"As well as can be expected" Elena answered.

Caroline understood and decided not to push it. Elena was carrying some expensive cloths and some bread.

"So where are you living?" Caroline asked.

"At the other end of the city" Elena told her, "Near the old town. I've got to go. It's been nice seeing you"

"You too" Caroline nodded.

Elena gave one last smile before continuing on her way. Caroline was sad to see her go. She just wished that Elena worked for Klaus instead so they could see each other more often. Elena and her were kindred spirits in this vile and ruthless world.

...

The dinner guests had arrived and the wine had been served. Agamemnon, Clytemnestra, Cassandra, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Klaus were sitting down to a rich feast. Meat, fish, bread and cheeses were all spread across the table. To be taken with a rich wine and juicy grapes. Klaus had hired a musician to play lyre to liven the atmosphere. Slaves they'd conquered from distant and destroyed lands; were serving them.

"This is indeed a double celebration" Agamemnon stated halfway through the meal, "Firstly, the greatest victory since the dawn of time. The conquering of Troy!"

The guest let out an exclamation of joy and celebration. They lifted their goblets and drunk it's intoxicating substance.

"Secondly, it is my delight to announce my upcoming marriage to Cassandra"

The look of hate on Clytemnestra face was as clear and as cold as cut glass. Everyone's gaze briefly flickered to the original wife before congratulating her husband. Cassandra's gaze was on the table. She daren't look her predecessor in the face and feel her scorn.

"Congratulations old friend" Klaus patted him on the back, "We must have a large party to celebrate"

"That is a good idea" he agreed, "I want the whole of Greece to know about my marriage to the seer"

Cassandra hadn't said anything for the whole meal. She'd just kept to herself and ate as little as possible. For some reason, Cassandra had lost her appetite. The others thought that it was because she was nervous to marry Agamemnon but it something else all together. The wine continued to flow and soon the men were reminiscing about the siege of Troy. They were laughing and joking about all of it at the Trojan's expense.

"So how are your children?" Elijah asked Agamemnon.

Clytemnestra stiffened at the mention of her brood. It brought back memories of her lovely Iphigenia. The poor sweet child you had died too young. But her husband had no such sentimental feelings and answered Elijah's question.

"Electra and Orestes are well and thriving thank you" he nodded.

...

Briseis' had missed her course for two mouths in a row. Her breasts were sore and she kept vomiting. She knew the truth. She was pregnant with Achilles' child. Briseis expected to feel a rush of shame but it never came. If anything she was relieved to have something of his left behind. Paris, Helen, a boy called Demetrious and her were hiding out in an old town house because Paris says that he's got business here. That's all he ever says. Personally, Briseis was sick and tired of Greeks. Except one. But he's dead.

"Briseis! What is wrong?" Helen called across the room.

"I am pregnant" Briseis announced.

She nodded.

"Is Achilles the father?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Then the child will be very gifted" Helen smiled.

The boy came into the room with some food he'd stolen from the market. Demetrious was only ten but he was loyal to Troy and willing to serve. The boy's parents had disappeared during the raid. He didn't know whether they were alive or not. His father had gone to fight and was properly dead while his mother, Caroline was either dead or had been sold into slavery. That thought made him shiver with horror. Paris was teaching him how to wield a sword and how to be a man. They always sent him to go and get food because no one would recognise him since he wasn't royalty.

"What did you manage to steal?" Helen asked.

"I managed to get some bread, fish and some meat" he answered.

"A good haul" Helen stated, "Thank you"

"Where is Paris?" Demetrious asked.

"Out in the town" Briseis answered, "He wouldn't tell us where"

Briseis put her hand to her stomach where there was life blossoming inside her. Would her child look her it's father? She hoped it would inherit his courage and free thought.

...

The fire danced before her as she stared into the fire. Caroline had been cleaning around the fire when it sprang to life and entranced her with it's mystical power. She sat frozen to the spot as she looked at the ancient element putting on a show for her. Shapes came out the flames and a strange unearthly music started playing from nowhere . She saw a knife that was beautifully decorated with fine jewels. But she saw blood coming from the dagger. On the dagger there was a mix of young blood and old blood. It's victims had met savage deaths. But who's? She could not see. It won't let her see.

Suddenly the fire went out and so did the music. The trace that had held it's subject in such a vice grip was gone. Caroline stayed on the floor for a few moments to let the vision sink in. What could it mean? Klaus told her to tell him any vision she got. Her master should have come back from his dinner by now.

...

"A dagger?" Klaus repeated.

They were in his study in the middle of the night. The stale summer air hung closely to the skin. The moonlight glittered through the window which added to the mystical atmosphere. Caroline's blond hair was illuminated under the moon's glow. She'd just told Klaus was she'd seen in the fire. Klaus looked disturbed at what she'd told him.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"You can go" he ordered.

Caroline turned around to leave but she was stopped by Klaus' voice.

"You have served me well" Klaus stated, "I will give you more freedom If you continue to do so"

"Thank you" was all she said.

"I want you to accompany me into town tomorrow. I wish to visit my brother, Kol" Klaus told her.

Caroline merely nodded and went to go out but again she was stopped by Klaus.

"Yes, MASTER" Klaus said bitterly.

"Yes, Master" Caroline repeated.

"If you don't start referring me by my proper title then you'll have your liberties taken away from you" Klaus threatened.

"Yes, Master" 

...

Aegisthus was the kind of man that Clytemnestra could depend on. He was brave and strong yet sensitive and kind at the same time. Not to mention the most handsome man she'd ever met. He was her lover and soon to be her partner in crime. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes that chilled his enemies and warmed his friends. Aegisthus was a popular man among his peers and a respected man about the town. He was everything that her husband wasn't. Clytemnestra loved him with all her heart and wished that they could be together. There was only two things in her way; Agamemnon and his slutty wife-to-be. She hated them both and the pair had to die.

Tonight was the night.

Agamemnon was having a drink of wine with his new wife. She was shaking with fear like she thought her life was in danger. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were open in terror. Surely she wasn't that afraid of him? Stupid child.

"Why are you shaking my dear?" Agamemnon laughed.

"This is the end" she started sobbing hysterically.

This is the end? The girl needed to be put away. Suddenly the door was opened to reveal his wife and some soldier. The soldier was holding a knife and the girl started screaming.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

"Goodbye Husband"

...

Klaus couldn't sleep. He'd spent the whole night tossing and turning; desperately trying to get to sleep. Klaus felt empty and alone. The thought of his seer sprang to mind. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Caroline reminded him of a work of art at a temple. He skin looked silky smooth and her face looked like it had been carved by the immortals. She was all his. That thought filled him with joy.

...

"Are you sure this will work?" Paris asked.

"I'm certain" the person nodded, "You will yield the results very soon"

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**"Our sins are more easily remembered than our good deeds"**  
**Democritus **

The murder has been done. The great Agamemnon was dead on the floor; joining his daughter in the afterlife. Clytemnestra felt a victorious smile appear on her lips. That girl was dead too, some seer she turned out to be. Her lover had slain her villainous husband. Clytemnestra had never loved her husband like a wife should but that no longer mattered. He was out of her life forever. She was in the clear.

But there was something Clytemnestra had forgotten: her children...

...

The morning air was sticky and hot the next day. The inhabitant's had woken up to a brand new day with brand new possibilities. At this point in the morning, they'd all began making breakfast and staring their chores. The fishermen and the street sellers had already begun work in the small hours of the morning. The news of Agamemnon's death had not yet hit the streets. Klaus sat down to his food; blissfully unaware of the fate of his dearest friend.

A messenger knocked on the door sharply to get their attention. Bonnie let the child in and showed him to the master of the house. The boy looked desperate to tell his news. When the arrived to where Klaus was eating, he shoed them all away so the boy could give his message in private.

"Speak boy" Klaus ordered.

"I have dreadful news! Your friend, Agamemnon is dead" the boy told him.

Klaus just stared at the boy for a moment. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. This can't be true!

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"He was murdered" the boy answered.

"By who?" Klaus spluttered with rage.

The boy sunk back at the sight of the fully grown man that was advancing before him. His pupils were dilated with rage and his voice boomed across the room. All of these things made the boy feel very small.

"No one knows for certain but everyone thinks it was his wife, Clytemnestra. They say that she and her lover killed Agamemnon and his wife-to-be" the boy rumoured.

"WHAT!" he roared.

"I-it's just a rumour" the boy stuttered in fear.

...

Klaus burst into Agamemnon's apartments. His friend's body was lying pathetically on the floor with blood dyeing his clothes. The man's face was twisted in horror and surprise. The girl who was to be his wife was dead too. But she didn't look surprised; she looked oddly at peace. Who could have done such a vile thing? That was when the answer came to him like a thunder bolt: his wife! Clytemnestra wasn't happy with him at dinner. She was properly still blubbering about her daughter's necessary sacrifice. At that moment she came in looking nostalgic but not grieving like she should be. Klaus knew the laws and if a citizen accused someone of a crime then they would have a trial and pay for that crime.

"YOU!" Klaus yelled, "It was you wasn't it!" ADMIT IT!"

Clytemnestra looked shocked at the insinuation and took a few steps back for her own safely. But she replied in a calm and level voice:

"I am not the one you seek" Clytemnestra lied, "You of all people should know that Agamemnon had thousands of enemies, stretching the full length of Greece and Troy. I should also remind you that his house is full of slaves from conquered nations. Maybe one of them killed him in revenge"

Klaus seemed to be considering what she was saying and deemed it as the truth. His friend was a man with many enemies and few friends. Electra and Orestes entered the room and came upon the scene; their eyes were already red and puffy with crying. Electra had long black hair and dark eyes while her brother was her opposite with the artic blond hair and the palest blue eyes you'll ever see.

"Did no one see what happened?" Klaus asked, "Surely someone was on duty nearby"

"I talked to them" Orestes answered in a strong voice, "But they saw nothing"

"Where were you two when the murder took place?" Klaus pressed.

"We were in the garden" Electra said in a dreamy voice, "We like to look at the flowers before he retire for the day. It's sort of a tradition of ours"

If there was one thing Clytemnestra, Klaus and the late Agamemnon could all agree on is that Electra and Orestes were just plain weird. They always seemed not quite there when you spoke to them and they spent every waking hour together. They would constantly whisper to each other and they hardly ever cracked a smile unless the other said something funny. Electra was 17 while Orestes was 18 and training to be a scholar. But the most freaky thing about them was it seemed like they had one mind. They knew what each other was going to say before the other said it, they also seemed to know what each was thinking. Sometimes they just don't speak for hours and just stare at each other. Klaus didn't want to be in their presence for any longer that he had to.

"I shall take my leave now" Klaus announced, "I will make sure the murderer or murderer's suffer dearly"

And with that Klaus left the family alone. Electra and Orestes gave their mother an inquisitive stare.

"You heard the man mother" Orestes hissed spitefully.

Electra began laughing insanely and followed her brother out of the room.

...

Kol greeted his elder brother with a smile and a hug. He hadn't really ever been close to Agamemnon as Klaus had but he knew his brother would be angry and thirty for revenge. Klaus had no intention on letting the murderer go. They both sat down and was served by a slave girl called Elena. Kol offered him some refreshment but Klaus was too enraged to listen to pleasantries.

"I need your help" Klaus got straight to the point.

"You want to discover your friend's killer" Kol guessed, "Your quite transparent brother"

"Do you know someone with those sort of skills. I want the killer to be found and than brought to him. I shall decide the villain's punishment"

Kol knew exactly who would help his deranged brother to fulfil his desires. There was a person whose business is to find people. He's never met that person face-to-face but he's been told of that person's results. But the procurer quit a few years ago, perhaps Klaus could 'persuade' it to come out of retirement.

"There is a person who can do what you ask" Kol told him, "You might have to be...persuasive since it's in retirement"

"Who is this man and where can I find him?" Klaus pressed.

"It is not a man brother; but a woman and her name is Katerina Petrova" Kol beamed.

Klaus seemed shocked. Women do that? Katerina Petrova was in Greece and she was rumoured to be able to find anyone. Kol knew that Katerina was exactly the girl that Klaus needed.

"Where can I find her?"

...

Caroline and Bonnie were having some state bread with a thin slice of cheese the cook had given to them. It was sticky and hot august day. The grass was richly green and the sea was oozing blue while the sun shone heavenly above. Caroline and Bonnie were on the grass since their master was busy getting revenge. They bit into the food which set their taste buds alight with the burst of flavour. Each slave let out a moan of pleasure as the sun warmed their bodies.

"I haven't had cheese in..." Bonnie tried to think, "Way too long"

"We'd better make the most of it" Caroline added sadly.

"Male slaves are fortunate" Bonnie remarked.

Caroline raised an eyebrow in confusion. Bonnie sunk to the grass and explained her comment.

"They can earn their way out of slavery through war or contests" Bonnie sighed, "We can't do any of these things"

She thought about her friend's comment. It was really true, she was trapped here for the rest of her life. Caroline used to cry about it or feel sad. But she found that she's numbed to the idea. It was be too strong to say that she's made her peace with it but she no longer hated her new life. She considered herself rather lucky considering the circumstances, she had her health, she had a friend and her employer kept her to only tell him any visions she may have. Another slave walked up to the pair and looked at them disapprovingly.

"Caroline" the slaves said, "The Master sent a message saying that he wants you to meet him in his study at dawn tomorrow"

"I shall" she nodded.

"What do you think that's all about?" Bonnie asked when the servant had gone.

"Agamemnon's murder" Caroline guessed, "It had to be"

"I suppose so" Bonnie shrugged, "It was only a matter of time before someone murdered him. He wasn't exactly popular. Who do you think did it?"

"I have no idea"

...

Clytemnestra and Aegisthus paced anxiously in her private chambers with a soul to hear them. Both of them were worried, Clytemnestra assumed everyone would think it was a slave or one of the Kingdom's enemies but people were pointing the figure at her and her lover. One of her spies told her that Klaus is hiring someone to begin a investigation to find the murderer. But the only problem was that she didn't know who.

"What will happen when they discover us?" Clytemnestra panicked.

"Don't you mean if?" Aegisthus corrected her.

"I made sure none of the servants heard or saw a thing" Clytemnestra went over.

Aegisthus hated it when she was upset. He'd known her for five years and been her lover for four of them. They'd met when her husband was at Troy and they'd met at a dinner of a mutual friend. He's seen a beautiful woman who looked sad but not defeated. Aegisthus saw bravery and steely determination in her eyes. It was true that he disliked her husband before he'd met her but after they'd started a relationship he hated him. He just didn't get how he could treat such a woman so. Aegisthus took great pleasure in ended that repellent man.

"Worry not, Clytemnestra" he consoled, "All will be well"

"I wish I could believe that"

...

Katerina Petrova lived in a town house in the old city. Her parents sold her to a Greek merchant when she was four. She's originally from Troy and had a twin sister called Elena. But Katerina doesn't like to think about the past, for her the future is more important. She is not a sentimental woman and if you crossed her; she wouldn't hesitate to end your life. Katerina was an expert in finding people who don't want to be found. People that have run away, stole, terrorised or murdered someone. She was also extremely skilled in self-defence and always keeps a knife on her person.

She was sitting inside her house and was trying to hit the target. Katerina had some knives next to her on the table while she aimed at the target and hit the bulls-eye. But suddenly their was a knock at the door. She responded instantly by placing all but one of the knives in a basket and out of sight. The other knife was concealed in her clothing. She recognised the man at the door as Klaus Mikaelson. She'd seen him at the victory parade.

"Are you Katerina Petrova?" Klaus asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Katerina wondered.

"I have a job for you" Klaus told her.

Katerina thought she knew what this was about. Guessing by the anger and passion for revenge pouring out of his presence. He was here about King Agamemnon's murder.

"You want me to find the killer?" she guessed.

"Can you it?" Klaus snapped.

"I can find anyone" Katerina said confidently, "Now lets talk money"

...

Electra and Orestes were walking in the garden before they were to go to bed. The colour of the flowers stood out in the pale moonlight. The two often take this walk and no one else was allowed to occupy them.

"Klaus has found someone to investigate the murder" Orestes revealed.

"Oh dear" Electra laughed, "Poor mummy's going to die"

"And we should be the one's to do it"

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"**The hour of departure has arrived and we go our ways; I to die, and you to live. Which is better? Only God knows"**

**Socrates **

Caroline stood waiting for her Master to arrive. The sunlight streamed through the windows that marked the second sunset that Agamemnon would never see. Caroline was wearing a simple, white, woolen dress. Klaus entered the room and took in her appearance for a few moments before getting to the point. She could tell her looked angry and upset. The rage was practically pouring out of him. She knew that they were close but she didn't feel sorry for him. After all, he was the one thing stopping her being free.

"I want you to tell a woman I hired to find the murderers; what you saw in your vision. Let no detailed be spared" Klaus ordered.

"Of course" she answered and than a little more painfully, "Master"

She knew this wasn't the time to challenge him because he looked furious. He went outside and than came back in with a woman who looked exactly likes Elena. Why would he hire Elena to find his friend's killer? But this woman didn't (apart from appearance) didn't seem like Elena. She was more confident and had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Elena?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Elena was my twin" Katerina told her, "We were separated when we were four. My name is Katerina Petrova"

Caroline couldn't believe it; they looked identical. Katerina asked about her vision so she repeated it for her. She looked bored at the whole meeting. Caroline assumed she must be getting paid a small fortune for her services. Knowing Klaus' nature; Katerina must make sure she delivers. Eventually she said that she was going to inspect and question the royal household.

"Do you have permission?" Caroline wondered.

She couldn't see the royal family being open to being questioned and searched in this way.

"Orestes has granted permission," Klaus answered.

Before Katerina left a thought stuck Caroline.

"I know your sister" Caroline explained, "Do you want me to introduce you?"

Katerina looked at her like she'd grown another head coldness stepped into her eyes that Caroline found quite threatening.

"I don't think that would be necessary"

...

The mood was tense when Clytemnestra came down that morning. There seemed to be a bitter chill in the air. An uncomfortable silence thickened the mood. The servants looked at their mistress as if they've got a secret that she won't like. Her suspicions were heightened when the soon-to-be King and his sister were sitting at the breakfast table together but instead of mysterious faces; they had smug faces. Both of her children looked amused and entertained when she entered the room. Clytemnestra, with her curiosity hitting boiling point; decided to find out what was going on.

"May I ask what is going on?" Clytemnestra asked her son.

Electra and Orestes looked at each other and giggled a giggle that verged on insanity. Clytemnestra felt angry and irritated; those two had never learned to respect their mother.

"You know that Klaus has hired someone to investigate my father's death" Orestes told her with suppressed laugher.

"I do" Clytemnestra nodded.

A knowing look passed between the royal siblings.

"Of course you do" Electra shot her mother a hard look.

"The person he hired is going to enter our household and ask everyone questions; which includes his family. She's also going to inspect the property and the place where father died," Orestes informed her.

Clytemnestra couldn't speak for a few moments. Cold dread and fear spread through her body. If they found out the truth than she and her lover were dead. The thought of her execution was enough to strike her dumb. But she knew that she'd have to gather her senses.

"Good" she said forcefully, "I hope the murderer will be caught"

"As do we," Orestes responded heavily with the subtext all too clear.

...

Katerina entered the house and was instantly impressed. The house of the royal family was an impressive one indeed. She saw expensive items from every conquered nation and people too. It was very possible that a slave might have done this. She must question all the slaves. But first she had an appointment with the royal family. A slave called Tyler admitted her into the room. Orestes, Electra and Clytemnestra were all sitting down on the same table but she noticed that the former Queen was sitting a little apart from her children while the siblings remained close.

"Ask us your questions" Orestes smiled, "Let us be asked in age order; mother can go first"

Clytemnestra looked irritated at her son's behavior but complied anyway.

"Where were you when your husband was murdered?" Katerina asked.

"I was in bed," Clytemnestra answered impatiently.

"Can any servants confirm that?"

"No"

Orestes and Electra were looking at the whole interview as if it were an amusing play and not a serious matter. Katerina had just discovered that the rumors were true; those two were just weird.

"What was your relationship like with your husband?" Katerina went on.

"I hadn't seen that man in 10 years and then suddenly we were together again" Clytemnestra said confidently.

"But he killed your daughter didn't he; her name was Iphigenia"

Clytemnestra didn't know how to answer at first; her mind was in turmoil. The thought of her long-lost daughter plagued her. She could remember the way she sounded and the way she looked as if it were yesterday...

_"Mother, why did Helen run off with that Paris from Troy?" Iphigenia asked innocently._

_She had long brown hair with deep blue eyes. Her charming ten-year-old smile shone on her face. Iphigenia was a smart child but there was a lot that she still has to learn. Clytemnestra_ _wished her husband hadn't mentioned that in front of her because she's still too young too understand about these things._

_"She ran off because she loved him and that was very foolish of her because now she's started a war" I explained to her, "She's offended your uncle very deeply"_

_Iphigenia laughed a girlish giggle that Clytemnestra's_ _ears would come to cherish._

_"She's very silly then" Iphigenia reasoned, "What is Uncle going to do when he catches her?"_

_"He'll just bring her home" Clytemnestra lied._

"Clytemnestra!" Katerina's voice broke through.

"I apologize" Clytemnestra breathed, "I'll just take a walk around the garden and than you can continue with your questions"

...

Caroline was washing the floor of Klaus' study when he came in looking a bit calmer than this morning.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Klaus asked rudely.

"I'm almost done...Master" Caroline remembered just in time.

Klaus sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on the problem at hand but Caroline was proving to be distracting. Her luminous face was set on her task as she ruthlessly scrubbed the floor. He suddenly found himself at a disadvantage. She knew a lot about him but he knew nothing about her; except that she was from Troy.

"Tell me about yourself" he demanded.

Caroline stood up and looked at him with a confused look on her face. Why did he care? But her confusion turned to suspicion. What could he gain from this question?

"Um...I was married to a solider and I had a son" Caroline told him, "but their properly dead now"

Klaus noticed the burning look she gave him.

"If your Prince hadn't have taken King Menelaus' wife than he wouldn't have had to invade" Klaus answered coolly.

They both knew that was just an excuse. Agamemnon was in for the power and he would have found some other excuse anyway. But Caroline valued her life and thought that bringing up his dead best friend's greed would be a big mistake.

"Maybe you should get back to your chores" Klaus ordered.

"Yes, Master" Caroline sighed as she crouched down to continue her work.

Klaus felt that the girl was intriguing and he didn't know why but he wanted to know more about her.

...

Elena was in the market fetching some bread for her Master's cook. It was the middle of the day so as usual it was bustling with activity. She paid the nice old lady who sold the item in question at the market. She was a small old lady who had granddaughter who helped her out. Her granddaughter was called Davina.

"Thank you" Elena thanked.

"Have a nice day" Davina smiled as she took the money off her grandma to store safely.

With her bread safely stored in her basket; Elena moved on. She could hear a crowd urging someone on as she approached the middle of the market. There was crowd huddled around two men who were arm wrestling. One of them was strikingly handsome with black hair and he looked like he wasn't from around here. The man beat his opponent and claimed his reward of three gold coins.

"Too bad mate" he smiled before spotting Elena.

He stared at her with wonder before moving toward her.

"And what is your name?" he asked her while looking at her with apparition.

Elena felt herself blush as his attentions because he was very handsome indeed.

"Elena" she told him, "What is yours?"

"Dastan, Prince of Persia" he smirked.

Elena looked at him doubtfully.

"It's true" Dastan assured her.

"Why is a Prince of Persia in the middle of a Greek market place?" Elena questioned him.

He laughed at her wit and shrugged like he hasn't got a care in the world.

"My brother is here to greet the new King. I fancied a walk," Dastan explained.

"Is that so?" Elena chuckled.

"Prince Dastan!" a friend called, "Your brother asks for your presence"

Elena looked at him in surprise; so he was telling the truth. Dastan laughed at her expression and hated that he had to go.

"Can you meet me here at the same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"I could try" Elena said.

"Until tomorrow than" he grinned before leaving her.

Elena wore a smile on her face for the first time in months.

...

"Demetrious" Briseis called.

Demetrious put down his sword that he was sharping to help the lady. Helen and Paris were talking privately in the corner and both of them looked concerned. Briseis has been having morning sickness daily but still wasn't showing yet. She looked forward to being a mother. Even though it's father was dead.

"Can you try and steal some food from the market please," she asked, "I think we're running out"

"Of course" he obeyed, leaving the room.

When he entered the market he saw someone he thought was dead... He saw his mother.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slaves of Greece**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_"__**I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who conquers his enemies, for the hardest victory is over the self."**_

_**Aristotle**_

Caroline started at her boy in shock. She thought her boy was long dead but here he was before her. Demetrious stared back at his mother because he too thought she was dead. A tear ran down her face before she got over the shock and embraced her long lost son. All of the questions and the confusion could wait; all she wanted was her boy in her arms. Emotion poured out of them both so they were downing in, eventually they parted so they could talk.

"Mama!" he looked at her is disbelief, "I thought you dead"

"I thought the same thing" she answered, "But that doesn't matter now. Are you a slave?"

"No" he said much to her relief.

He looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before whispering to his mother the truth.

"I am with Paris, Helen and Briseis" he said in her ear, "I am their servant"

Caroline gushed with pride; her little boy has become a man. She's had many sleepless nights over thoughts about him being dead or serving some cruel master. Demetrious saw the symbol of slavery on his mother's arm and no longer looked happy.

"You're enslaved aren't you mother?" he asked her.

"Yes I am" she confirmed with tears threatening to spill from her eyes again.

"Who?" was all he said in a dangerous tone.

"Klaus Mikaelson" Caroline revealed.

Her boy looked at her in shock, his eyes practically bulged out of his sockets. It was one thing to be enslaved to a Greek and quite another to be enslaved to that man. Anger boiled inside the young man. Caroline didn't want him to do anything rash.

"You can't save me" Caroline said, "If you try then you and your masters will be in trouble. I hope we can meet but you can't save me. A lady gave me the gift of prophecy so he daren't touch me if that is what is on your mind"

Demetrious looked conflicted so Caroline just hugged him.

…

"What do you have to report?" Klaus asked.

Katerina and Klaus were in his private office. She'd just come back from questioning the royal family and he wanted to hear everything. Katerina didn't look afraid of him; she looked at him right in the eye.

"I think the Queen is hiding something" Katerina told him, "I don't trust her"

"What about her children?" Klaus asked.

"They might be hiding something too" she said, "They're very hard to read"

That didn't surprise Klaus at all, he suspected that they had something to do with his death.

"What's your next move?" Klaus wanted to know.

"I'm going to try and discover the dagger" Katerina confessed.

"Then you'd better start" Klaus ordered coldly.

...

Caroline was washing her clothes by the water in Klaus' house. Most of the servants were away at a fun attraction in town. She thought that she was almost alone inside the great house. Bonnie was carrying some wine for their Master who had recently taken to spend an unhealthy amount of hours in his study. She tripped over and spilt almost the whole jug down her clothes. Caroline sprang up in shock and Bonnie broke out in apologies.

"I am so sorry!" Bonnie cried.

"It's Ok" Caroline soothed, "I've got a clean dress in my basket"

"Good" Bonnie smiled, "I'd best get this over to him"

But Bonnie wouldn't find Klaus there for he was walking to the kitchens to change his order. Caroline looked around and saw no one there, she might as well risk it. She put her dress off so she was completely naked but before she could quickly put her clean one on Klaus Mikaelson walked into the room. Both of them looked at each other in shock. Klaus' gazed drifted from her face and travelled south; looking like he liked what he saw. Caroline had collected her bearings and hastily put on her clean dress.

"Bonnie got my dress wet so I was just changing it quickly" Caroline explained speedily.

"There is no need to explain" Klaus looked cheerful for once since his friend died, "I didn't mind"

Klaus chuckled and walked away leaving a very embarrassed Caroline blushing furiously. She felt annoyed with herself for allowing that to happen. Klaus ordered her into his study a few minutes later and she reluctantly obeyed. She didn't think she'd be able to look him in the eye again. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" he ordered.

Caroline came in and saw him perched by the window. He looked a bit happier then he's been since his friend died and when his eyes fell upon her again she began to blush. His month curved into a grin at her discomfort.

"I wish you to accompany me when I visit my siblings tomorrow" Klaus ordered.

Klaus was meeting his family at Elijah's home. He wanted his prize from Troy there with him and what a prize she was. The image of her has burned itself into Klaus' mind. He wished she wasn't a seer but alas she was and so it would be an insult to the divine if he touched her. But it was getting tempting just to have her regardless of the consequences. But before he could think too deeply, she'd crashed onto the floor in pain…she was having a vision.

She could see the new King, Orestes and his sister Electra were on their knees begging for forgiveness. But then the scene dissolves and she can see a baby crying. Caroline suddenly comes back to the world looking frightened. She tries to stand up but she's weak. Klaus picks her up and takes her to the guest chamber and places her down on it. She wakes up and is suddenly no longer weak.

"Are you OK?" Klaus asks.

"I feel fine now" Caroline assures him feeling awkward, "I had a vision"

"Tell me" Klaus urges.

Caroline tells him about what she saw. When she mentioned the royal siblings on their knees he looked shocked and when she told him about the baby he looked confused.

"What is the significance of the baby?" Klaus wondered.

"I don't know" Caroline shrugged.

"Are you saying that your vision told you that Orestes and Electra killed their father?" Klaus wanted to be sure.

Caroline shook her head.

"I don't know if it was for that" Caroline told him, "But they were begging forgiveness for something"

…

Katerina was in the old town. She was searching for someone who might identify the murderer. She thought that since the dagger described by the seer sounded like something a wealthy person would have. Her friend, Jeremy specialized in these daggers so he should be able to help her. He had a store in the back streets where few decent folk go. It was dark and a storm was threatening to form in the inky black sky. Katerina found it and entered it without as much as a polite knock.

"We're closed!" came the agitated voice of her friend.

He had his back to her and he was stocking some shelf with weapons.

"Not to me" Katerina smiled, "Surely?"

Jeremy turned around and when he caught her eye he grinned and gave her a friendly embrace. When they departed Katerina told him that this wasn't a social call. She needed some information that only he could give her.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Katerina described the dagger to him in great detail. She'd asked the slave when she left Klaus' office that morning. Katerina had always had a good memory so she repeated it for her friend's ears. He looked interested in what she was describing.

"That sounds like a knife from the royal treasury" Jeremy told her, "Hold on please"

Jeremy left the shop front to in the back to search for something. Katerina waited for her friend to come out and when he did he was carrying a few scrolls. He looked through them at a rushed pace. Jeremy must be looking for something he vaguely remembers seeing. But after what seemed forever he looked like he'd found it.

"Yes, a knife of that description is a part of the royal treasury" Jeremy nodded, "It belongs to the old Queen, Clytemnestra"

Katerina looked satisfied but she knew it wasn't enough. Someone could have easily stolen the dagger but this did point her in the right direction.

"Thank you" Katerina thanked before she left the shop.

…

Dastan and Elena met again that night. He'd been waiting by the market when he saw her walked through the square. She really was beautiful, he thought. Her long brown hair and her deep brown eyes complement her olive skin. Dastan thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. When she arrived he kissed her hand and that made her blush.

"Hello again" Elena smiled.

"Greetings to you princess" Dastan beamed back.

"I am no princess" Elena chuckled.

"Then what are you?" Dastan wondered.

"I'm-"Elena stopped.

She was dreading having to revealed this to him. Elena was worried that it might scare him off when he knew she was nothing but a slave. The only reason she was here was because he lied to her master about getting some food they already had. She doubted Kol would ever let her go.

"A what?" Dastan's smiling was dying.

"A slave" she told him quickly.

Dastan embraced her lovingly and stroked her hair.

"Who's slave?" Dastan asked when they parted.

"Kol Mikaelson's" Elena explained.

He knew that name; Elena was with a monster.

"And he'd never let me go" Elena sobbed.

Dastan embraced her once more while she cried. His heart pitied her being tied to that man. But he knew he had to help her.

"We'll see about that" Dastan said confidently.

…

It was approaching the evening and some of the slaves were outside playing the lyre. Caroline and Bonnie were there and were chatting about the day's events. They both had some milk and were drinking it slowly. When the slave finished his song he asked if anybody else could play. Bonnie remembered that Caroline had told her that she could.

"You can play can't you?" Bonnie smiled.

"Sure" Caroline nodded.

The other slaves made encouraging comments. Caroline felt a little shy about her music but she's hadn't played in a long time. Something in her was excited to play again so she agreed. She took the lute from the slave and began playing by the fire. Klaus was walking by and he stopped upon the scene. Her playing was beautiful. Every note sounded like it was played by muse. She looked every inch a goddess with her beautiful face and her music. He stopped, entranced by what was before him.

"Master!" someone had noticed him.

The lovely scene evaporated and everyone stood up in obedience. Caroline was embarrassed for the second time today. That man should wear a collar with a bell on it! He was looking at her again but there was a change from how he looked at her that morning to how he's looking at her now. Before he'd looked at her with pure lust but now he was looking at with…no it wasn't love but was something else.

"Continue" Klaus challenged her.

Caroline obeyed him immediately and once again began to play her lovely music. It picked up it exotic place again, all of the world fell away. It was just him, Caroline and the music. The way her looked at her scared Caroline and it scared Klaus to.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slaves of Greece****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**"A man's character is his fate"**

**Heraclites**

"What troubles you brother?" Tus asked.

Dastan has not been his usual perky self for the last few days. He's grown distant, indifferent and distracted. Everyone had noticed this change but knew nothing of the cause. Tus was getting worried about Dastan because he was not being himself. They were in Greece for talks with the Greeks, Father wanted peace between the two Kingdoms so he hoped this would be so under a new King. All of the Kings of Greece and the rulers of Agamemnon's conquered nations were there. The Emperor hated the new King's predecessor because he was difficult and cruel. He completely disagreed with the siege of Troy that for many years had been a peaceful nation with a King he was proud to call friend.

"Is it that obvious?" Dastan wondered.

Tus, Bis and Dastan were sitting outside in the gardens. A warm breeze hit the trio as the baking sun shone majestically above them.

"A blind man could see it" Bis joked.

Dastan gave his first chuckle in days; his friend always knew how to cheer him up.

"I have met a girl-"he began to explain.

"A girl!" Tus smiled, "I should have guessed. Do go on"

"I met her a couple of days ago and I…think I might love her. But there's a problem…you see she's a…" Dastan plunged forward, "A slave, Kol Mikaelson owns her and I don't think he'll let her go"

Tus and Bis thought for a moment before answering their friend's problem. Dastan has never been in love before so this was new to them.

"Have you tried buying her off him?" Tus suggested, "You are a Prince of Persia after all"

That idea seemed the best course of action. Dastan thought he should at least try to win his Elena.

"If that doesn't work you can always kidnap her" Bis laughed.

It was meant to be a joke but Dastan was seriously considering it.

…

"Was that everything?" Katerina asked Caroline.

Caroline had just been sharing her vision with Elena's twin. Katerina never betrayed her emotions so she didn't react to the whole thing. She just kept perfectly still and listened in silence. Caroline thought she was a mysterious woman and couldn't read her very well which scared her.

"Yes" Caroline nodded.

Katerina nodded her head and left without another word. Caroline was just about leave as well but Klaus stopped her by stepping in front of her. He looked pleased at how close they were so she stepped backwards which caused him to frown.

"I want you to accompany me on my visit to my siblings" Klaus told her, "Remember"

"I am sorry Master, I forgot" Caroline was wearing a strained smile.

"We are meeting at Rebekah's home at midday"

…

Rebekah had a Zeus priest in her bed. She loved living life to the full, after all you only live once do you not? Some poor slave was playing an instrument in the background and trying to avoid his eyes and Rebekah did some things that she knew she wouldn't regret in the morning. Suddenly one of her slaves outside the room called out that her brother was there.

Shit!

"Wait just a moment!" she shouted as she detangled herself from the pagan priest.

She looked out the window but thought that it was too far for her priest to travel so she decided to put him in the man-sized decorative pot Kol had given her once for her birthday.

"Get in there" she hissed.

While her priest snuck into the pot in great haste, she hastily dressed herself. Elijah entered just in time for the lovers because she'd just put the lid on the pot. Her brother took in her appearance, she looked like she's just ran a sprint. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was feeling a little tired" Rebekah lied while trying to keep down her panting, "You are here early brother"

Elijah decided to let his sister's bizarre behaviour slide and launched into an explanation.

"I wondered if you needed any help with the preparations" Elijah said.

"That was _very_ kind of you" Rebekah replied with forced enthusiasm.

…

The dinner and the night's entertainment was all ready by the time her other siblings made an appearance. Klaus arrived with Caroline and then Kol with Elena. They both went down to the kitchens to help Rebekah's staff. Caroline was relieved to see Elena again and they both hugged each other. But Elena looked happier than the last time they met. Before Elena had looked hopeless and sad but now she looked like she had some hope in her life.

"You look better" Caroline observed.

Elena started to blush a little at Caroline's observations.

"Do I?" she was trying to keep down a smile.

"Tell me" Caroline laughed.

"I met a guy at the market and I've been seeing him whenever I could sneak away" Elena suddenly looked sad, "But I know Kol will never let me go"

Caroline looked at her in sympathy and embraced her.

"You might find a way for you to be together" Caroline smiled when they parted, "I found my son a few days ago"

Elena looked happy for her which made Caroline understand that she was a true friend.

"Well that's good news" Elena beamed.

"It certainly is" she nodded.

The siblings were just finishing their dinner, it was time for the evening's entertainments. Rebekah had arranged for a well-known musician to perform. But it turned out that he was sick and unable to entertain. An idea came to Klaus brain and ordered one of the slaves to fetch Caroline and a Lyre. His sibling's looked at him in bewilderment.

"You want some slave to perform at one of _my _dinners" Rebekah scoffed.

"Trust me dear sister" Klaus grinned like a spoiled cat.

Caroline was helping the cook chop some vegetables for the dinner. The hungering smell of the food possessed her senses which cause her tummy to rumble. Klaus said she'd be fed when they got back to Klaus' home. She couldn't call it her home yet, maybe she'll never have a home again.

"Caroline!" a slave called.

She turned around and saw another slave beckoning her.

"My Mistress' brother, Klaus has requested your attendance"

Caroline had been expecting this, Klaus obviously wanted to show off his prize from Troy. She rolled her eyes but she wouldn't dare disobey. Caroline followed him to the main dining room and entered to see the Mikaelson's looking at her expectantly. There was a lyre in the middle of the room and her master was wearing a victorious smile.

"Play" Klaus simply ordered.

Kol was looking amused, Rebekah was looking bored and Elijah was looking indifferent to the scene. Klaus stared at her smugly while she picked up the instrument.

"What do you want me to play?" she asked.

"Just play what you played for me last night" Klaus instructed her.

Caroline began to play the sound that has plagued Klaus' thoughts and haunted his dreams. She looked like a siren playing her wicked melody to capture poor sailors on the high seas. Kol stopped looking amused and settled for stunned instead. Rebekah and traded in her boredom for intrigue and Elijah was now giving her his full attention. Her playing memorized Klaus as he stared at her while she played her tune. As soon as it was finished the family came out of their trance and applauded.

"That was beautiful" Klaus stood up, catching her eyes when he said 'beautiful'.

Caroline looked away from him but she could still feel his intense, hot gaze on her.

"Encore!" Kol cried.

"Leave to girl alone Kol" Elijah snapped at his little brother but then turned to Caroline, "That was well played, thank you for your performance"

...

The next day, Dastan was entering Kol Mikaelson's home. Dastan thought Kol had bad decorative skills from the moment he walked in. He saw ugly furs and insane artwork, it was like stepping inside the mind of a lunatic. The slave told him to wait there while he fetched his master. He didn't keep him waiting long because in a few minutes he was there before him.

"Prince Dastan of Persia" Kol said in an almost mocking tone, "What brings you to my humble abode"

Dastan would hardly call it humble but he answered anyway.

"I want to purchase a slave of yours" Dastan told him.

Kol looked like he was forcing back a snigger. His smile was twitching with the effort. Dastan suddenly felt a wave of disgust, he was determined to save Elena from this man.

"Any slave in particular?" Kol smirked.

"Elena Petrova" Dastan said clearly.

Kol let out the laugh he'd been holding back, it was harsh and cruel. It was someone who doesn't have a care in the world.

"My Trojan girl!" he cried, "I'm way too attached to her"

That man looked like he was enjoying this. Dastan resisted punching him the face.

"I can pay you a very handsome sum" Dastan tried to temp him.

"That's very generous of you but as you can see I'm already a very rich man" Kol gestured to his surroundings, "And as I said, I'm already very attached to it and couldn't possible part with it"

"Her" Dastan was raising his voice, "Not it"

Kol shrugged as if it was of no importance and then ordered a slave to summon his Troy girl. He then sent Dastan a challenging look of defiance. Elena entered the room and looked scared when she saw the scene in front of her. Her face softened when she saw Dastan but went back to scared when she saw her master.

"Do you see those letters on her arm" Kol pointed to his initials on Elena's arm.

Dastan put his hand on his sword, ready to attack.

"That means she's my property" Kol explained viciously, "She will never belong to you. Now get out of my house"

Dastan looked at Elena and gave her a sad look. His heart was breaking to see her cry.

"I _will_ save you" he promised.

Elena nodded and looked into his eyes and for a moment they were at peace but that was soon ruined.

"I suppose you know the penalty for such a crime?" Kol reminded him.

"I will save you" he repeated, ignoring Kol before leaving.

Kol turned to Elena and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you see in that man?" 

...

Orestes sat on his throne and smiled. It was in the middle of the night and they were in the throne room, plotting together. Electra stood beside him regally, like she was Queen. Orestes thought he could get used to the power of his father's vast domains. He was going to be King, no not a King; an Emperor. He will rule this kingdom with an iron fist and that pleased him.

"The woman sent by Klaus wants to come and investigate something tomorrow" his sister told him, "Maybe she will catch our mother red-handed"

They both laughed like they should be in a mad house.

"If she does not then we will have to kill her ourselves" Orestes grinned.

**PLEASE REIVEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slaves of Greece****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**"Jealousy is both reasonable and belongs to reasonable men, while envy is base and belongs to the base, for the one makes himself get good things by jealousy, while the other does not allow his neighbour to have them through envy"**

**Aristotle**

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your reviews, favs and follows :)**

Klaus walked through the ancient streets on a dusky evening. The balmy sun shone above but was fast sinking into the sky. People were rushing by and going about their business. Market stalls were being broken down and children ran home for dinner. He was in the less wealthy part of the city. Klaus was here to see a man, a man it's rumoured to possess the gift of reading other people's hearts. Katerina said that he can instantly know what in a man's heart, hate, revenge, love, happiness; it could be anything. Klaus has a plan to ask this man to read his late friend's household staff to discover who the killer is.

But this man is said to be different to everyone else in the respect that he doesn't worship the Greek gods. No one knows his name, they just call him...The Jew. Klaus started walking down an alleyway that looked rife with bandits. He considered himself fortunate not be attacked when he reached The Jew's hovel. He stepped inside and instantly smelt the smell of something burning. There was a man by the fire place. He was wearing rags and had icky black soot on parts of his face. The Jew had a long white beard and worn grey eyes. He looked at least 70 years old.

"I have come to ask you-" Klaus began to ask but got interrupted.

"To test the late King's servants to see if they're responsible for his murder" the man smiled stiffly, "I can see revenge in your heart"

The man's voice sounded bitter as if he was tired of life and everything was an annoyance to him. Klaus could also detect an accent that wasn't Greek and he could tell his native language was something different.

"Will you come?" Klaus asked out of niceties, The Jew was coming whether he liked it or not.

The Jew chuckled and continued stirring a pot on the hearth. Klaus didn't know what he was making but it smelt revolting.

"You have a dishonest heart Klaus" the man told him, "I'm not going anywhere with you"

Klaus was starting to get frustrated with this man. He clearly didn't know what he was capable of...or he simply didn't care.

"You have no choice in the matter" Klaus used an authoritive voice, "A King has been murdered so you will have to comply"

"I'm no Greek so I don't have to obey your laws" The Jew argued.

The Jew said something in Hebrew that Klaus guessed was an insult so he drew his sword and pointed it at his throat.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" Klaus roared, "COME WITH ME OR DIE"

Much to Klaus' annoyance, the Jew merely laughed at his threat.

"If you kill me then you won't get what you want" he shrugged, "Do you think I'm scared of dying at my age? I welcome it. But I'll do you a deal, if I help you find your murderer. You will arrange a meeting with the current King"

Klaus was confused by the old man's bargaining, why would he want to meet the King? But he was in no position to argue so against his better judgement; he conceded to The Jew's demands.

"Agreed" Klaus agreed, putting his sword away.

"I will come with you now" The Jew said, putting his brew off the hearth.

"Fine" Klaus nodded but before they could go out The Jew had put his hand on his shoulder and was looking deep into his eyes.

"Your heart is not completely full of revenge" the man chuckled, "I can see the first seeds of love in your heart"

Those words made Klaus' blood run cold.

...

Caroline was caught in the wind. There was a strong breeze plaguing the gardens as she assisted the Gaios gardener from a conquered land who was picking some juicy fruit in the field. He was about her age and hated the Greeks with a passion ever since they burned down his home and forced him into slavery. Every time she helped him she got an earful of hollow threats, 'I'd do...if I could I...when his back is turned I'll...' Everyone who worked in Klaus' household knew EXACTLY what Gaios thought of the Greeks.

"Spineless cowards the Greeks are, they stink too. Have you noticed how much they stink? They're all puffed up and full of pride when they have no right to be. Their daughters are ugly, have you noticed that? As ugly as pigs..."

Ironically when his master's around Gaios sings a different tune. Caroline let it all wash over her, usually when he ranted to her she just said, 'yeah' and 'I agree' whenever he drew breath. But this time he asked her a direct question:

"What do you think of the Greeks?"

Caroline thought for a moment about her answer. Did she hate the Greeks? Yes, they ruined her home and killed her husband. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that told her that she didn't hate the Greeks like she should. Or maybe just one Greek in particular. Caroline couldn't believe where her mind was going and mentally scolded herself.

"I think their trouble" she lied.

"I totally agree"

'Oh, I know you do' Caroline thought sarcastically.

...

The morning sun blazed bright in the sky as Klaus sat in his office. The Jew was in front of him and was waiting for him to speak. Klaus thought that he looked even more repulsive in the daylight. Klaus could see his wrinkles more clearly which were plentiful. His face looked sagged like he'd been through tough times. Klaus had never met a Jew before so was weary of this man.

"You will accompany me to the Royal Apartments and there you can look into their hearts and discover the murderer. Katerina will join us"

The window was wide open so they could both see clearly into the garden. The Jew nodded in agreement at Klaus' question. Klaus briefly looked at the window but was transfixed by what he saw outside. Caroline was standing directly in the sunlight talking to another slave. The sun illuminated her golden hair which made her look divine. Her beauty shone brighter then any sun. Caroline perfect face and enchanting eyes provided a breath taking vision. Klaus' eyes bulged out of their sockets at this sight.

But he was brought back to reality with a thump.

"Do you want to be alone to gawp in private?" The Jew joked.

...

Kai has been Kol's closest friend since childhood. They trusted and knew each other completely. Their personalities matched as they were both sadistic and with a sense of humour that would make most people gasp in horror. Kol and Kai were two of a kind and even fought together at Troy. Both men were the same and age and proud bachelors for life. Kai had just arrived at his friend's residence and hugged his dearest friend like he was of his own blood. Kol felt closer to Kai then any of his family.

"Welcome my dear friend" Kol beamed, "Come and take some refreshments in the garden"

"You are most kind" Kai grinned.

"I try" Kol shrugged.

They walked into the garden and rested on the _klines_ that was baked in the morning sun. Kai sat on the other elaborately decorated klines that was caked in expensive cloths. Elena appeared with a jug of wine. She looked perkier then usual which irritated Kol. Kai gave the slave a appreciative glance which made her blush.

"Pour our goblets" Kol ordered.

Elena nodded and poured them quickly when she was bending down to do so. Kol noticed a sliver chain gleaming on her neck that she'd tried to hide but a bit of it was poking out. Slaves are too poor to afford necklaces, so where did she get it from? It must be her boyfriend- Prince Dastan. Kol felt a pang of jealousy that Dastan dared to give HIS slave such a gift.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Kol demanded.

Elena froze and didn't answer immediately. Kol's steely eyes were glaring at her and Kai looked like he was trying not to laugh. Elena took an instant dislike to the man. One Kol was bad enough let alone two!

"It was given to me in the market place" she lied.

"Let me see it" Kol ordered.

Reluctantly, Elena handed in over to him. It was an expensive necklace with an emerald stone in the middle that gleamed in the sunlight. Fear bubbled inside Elena and she waited for her Master to say something. Kai raised an eyebrow sarcastically and was still grinning from ear to ear. Kol looked less impressed though and shot a glaring look at Elena.

"Someone just handed you this expensive jewellery for nothing?" Kol probed.

Kol didn't just look angry; he looked hurt. Elena couldn't understand why he looked like that. Kai sipped his wine and looked upon the scene with glee.

"They properly didn't know how much it was worth" Elena explained.

Kol raised one eyebrow is disbelief.

"A blind man could see that this is valuable!" Kol argued.

"Well-"Elena began.

"Did your Prince give it to you?" Kol demanded.

Elena didn't say anything which Kol interpreted as a yes.

"Go into my study and I'll deal with you later!" Kol ordered

Elena did as she was told and practically ran inside. Kol felt like someone had betrayed him. His heart (he didn't even know he had one) ached for her. Fear gripped him as he realised what's happened to him...

He's fallen in love with Elena

...

Clytemnestra and her children were waiting in the throne room to have an audience with Klaus Mikaelson, Katerina and the stranger he'd spoken about. She was nervous, she lived in constant fear. Fear that she and her lover will be discovered. If they discover the truth then both of them will be executed. Two men and one woman came through the doors. Klaus Mikaelson looked handsome and proud in deep green as a beautiful woman who'd interviewed her a while before stood next to him. The next man was a stranger but he looked like father time himself.

King Orestes was sitting majestically on the throne in robes of deep purple. His golden crown caught the sunlight that was seeping through the window which gave him an unearthly glow. The three bowed to their King and then rose again when the King bobbed his head. Electra was standing beside him dressed in pure gold and looking down her look lashes at the new comers and frowning at The Jew's dishevelled appearance.

"Welcome friends" Orestes grinned, "Why have you requested an audience?"

Klaus spoke loud and clear for all to hear.

"This man possess the ability to read the hearts of humans" Klaus announced.

Electra burst into a manic laugher that echoed around the throne room like a mad phantom.

Klaus reigned in his temper and waited her to finish which took a full three minutes. Orestes looked cynical and when his sister had finished he stood up and walked up to them.

"Why don't you prove it?" he hissed in a bullying, "Read mine, Jew"

The Jew didn't look very impressed with this King but did what was ordered.

"I see spite, greed and a hunger for power" The Jew told him, "But I also see jealousy, envy and a deep love for your sister"

Orestes looked impressed and Electra looked stunned. Electra ran up to them while giggling with glee.

"Do the same for me" she ordered like a spoilt child.

The Jew clearly looked irritated about being turned into a market attraction but obeyed the Princess.

"I see spite, vanity, greed, jealousy but you love your brother" The Jew read.

She seemed impressed and beamed like he'd just given her praise.

"We want him to read your household's hearts to discover who killed your father" Katerina explained.

Orestes grinned like a predator that's got it's prey.

"Mother!" he bellowed, "Come and join us. You'll be the first one to be read"

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Slaves of Greece****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies**

**Aristotle**

**A.N**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. My teachers give me endless assignments :)**

The Jew looked at the woman he was supposed to read. She was staring at him with pure fear in her face. He sensed a killers heart, a heart gripped by grief and woe. A heart mourning the death of her daughter but a heart also in love with the only human to understand her, to treat her right. It was a most complicated heart indeed. He knew she murdered the old King and his wife-to-be. Clytemnestra and her lover, Aegisthus had murdered them both. The Jew wasn't going to tell that to Klaus or to weird and weirder so he lied.

"I can't sense anything on her" The Jew lied, "Let me try someone else"

To say that Orestes and Electra looked disappointed would be an understatement. Their smiles instantly dropped and scowled at The Jew. They didn't say anything but directed them to the next person he has to test. When all suspicious eyes were off her, Clytemnestra breathed a deep sigh of relief. Why didn't he turn her in? That question boiled in her mind. Was this strange man an ally? She's never met him before so she doesn't know why he lied to the King for her.

...

When Klaus arrived back at his home he felt disappointed, he'd really hoped that the Jew might have caught the killer. Klaus sat down on the garden stone seat and thought of his friend. He and Agamemnon have known each other since they were in their teens and have fought in many battles together. They were inseparable and strong friends. In the midst of the anger and the drive for revenge, he'd never just taken a moment to mourn the greatest friend he's ever had. The night was soon upon them as the sun slowly sunk into the sky.

Klaus got up and made his way across his garden and came across a beautiful sight. Caroline had just finished planting a flower and now she stood over it and started singing a beautiful and mournful song that reflected what he was feeling in his soul. A rare tear feel down his cheek and his listened to the sad song. Her voice was as beautiful as her instrument skills. Her voice was so ethereal that he started to suspect that it was not of this world. Surely nothing human could sing and look like that?

She saw him and the sweet music stopped. Their eyes met and for a few moments neither of them said anything. It felt like there was a strange magic in the air that neither of them could explain. Klaus decided to say something.

"What are you doing?" his voice sounded odd and awkward which was rare for him.

"I'm just-just" she looked embarrassed that she'd been caught, "I'm honouring my husband, I've long assumed that he's dead and now I want to make it official so I can put my mind at peace. I know that sounds stupid"

Klaus took her hand in his and looked deep into her blue orbs. Her skin felt so smooth in his hand. His eyes and hers kept each other's gaze.

"That's not stupid" Klaus told her, "We must mourn our dead. It's only through doing that can we move on"

"You lost your friend" Caroline said.

Klaus nodded and gestured the ground for them to sit on. The grass was dry when they sat on it. Caroline and Klaus was transfixed with each other and didn't look away. Klaus knew that Caroline hated Agamemnon and with good reason so her concern for his feelings touched him deeply.

"I did" Klaus told her, "We've been friends since our teens. One day he was here and then he was gone"

Caroline could see the emotion strong in his eyes. She could tell that Klaus must have cared about him very deeply. Oddly enough she felt sympathy for her slave master. She didn't like seeing him upset, she felt this urge to cheer him up. Since did she care about his feelings?

"My husband and I were happy. We loved each other deeply" Caroline revealed, "Do you know what the last thing he said to me was? _Protect our son, I'll be back for you_. Then he ran embraced me and looked at me with pure love and affection. But then he ran off into the night to help defend the city"

Klaus felt a strong sense of guilt which never happens to him. Why did he feel guilty? Why did he want to stop Caroline looking so sad? A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her husband. Klaus wiped he tear from her face and softly stoked her cheek. Whatever thoughts Caroline was having about her husband left her mind immediately. The only thoughts remained was ones of Klaus.

"He sounds like a noble man" Klaus found it hard to speak under the waves of what he was feeling.

"He was" Caroline agreed, sounding the same.

Klaus suddenly did something unexpected, he softly started kissing her on the lips. The softness soon turned into hunger as they began making out. Klaus was kissing Caroline like a starving man and Caroline was doing the same. He laid her down on the ground and continued his assault as he bruised her lips as their tongues danced a lusty dance. Klaus moved his lips to her neck as he left burning hot kisses down her neck, making his way to her upper body. He opened up her garment so he could have better access to breasts. Klaus began working on them while Caroline moaned in pleasure.

But all good things must end.

Before they could go too far they heard the talk of slaves getting closer which brought them to their senses. Caroline blushed a deep red, covered herself up and half ran inside. Klaus sat back on his seat and tried to control his breathing. What had he almost done? His seer would have ruined if he'd continued. Now it was just going to be awkward between them.

What had they done?

...

Dastan and Elena were sitting under the stars. They were on the rooftop of Dastan's residence. Both were lying down on a sheet they'd put on the ground and they were looking up at the constellations. The stars were truly beautiful amongst the darkness of the night. Elena had sneaked out of Kol's home in the middle of the night to meet her Prince. She knew she had to leave soon and she was dreading it. Elena wanted to run away with Dastan and never come back.

"Don't the stars make you feel small?" Elena questioned him.

"No" Dastan smiled, content at being near her, "They make me feel like I'm apart of something. Like we all have our place and who knows? Maybe in another world we're the star; glowing brightly above them as they are to us"

Elena sighed contently.

"You have a beautiful way of putting things" Elena told him.

"Thank you" Dastan said in a mock-arrogant tone.

Elena laughed and put her head on his shoulder. A wave of sadness hit her; soon she'll have to leave and go back to her evil master.

"I don't want to go back" Elena was almost in tears.

Dastan turned his face around so he could look at her. He didn't want her to go either and it was getting harder and harder to let her go.

"Worry not Elena" Dastan replied, "Soon you won't have to"

...

"Why are we still here!" Briseis protested.

Paris, Helen, Demetrious and the pregnant Briseis were still in Greece. All four of the them were in a darkened room, the women hadn't left the house in weeks. Demetrious had just brought back supper in the form of four fish. Briseis had had enough, she wanted to leave this place before they were found. Paris often disappears during the night and doesn't come back for hours. He doesn't even tell Helen where he's going.

"I promise that we will leave within the week" Paris answered, "For now though we have to stay put"

"Why!" Helen joined in.

"We have to stay because I've got business here" Paris replied vaguely.

"What business?" Briseis pressed.

Paris looked awkward and not willing to tell them everything.

"Just trust me" Paris retorted.

"We want to trust you" Helen said, "But your making it impossible!"

Paris looked at his love with great sadness. He couldn't stand to see her so upset but he wanted to protect them.

"Tell us everything" Caroline's son ordered, "Or we're leaving without you"

...

The Jew left Klaus' place and started walking into the night. Klaus wasn't very happy with him because he didn't find the killer. He knew that he had to get out of Greece before they discovered that he'd lied to them. Where should he go? Back to the motherland of Israel? No, they'd kill as soon as they saw him. There's a reason why he's living among pagans. Wherever he goes; he'll have to go soon. First, there was someone he had to meet.

Paris was waiting for The Jew at their designated meeting spot. In the old town, in a darkened back alley but he was not alone. A blond woman who's face was the most beautiful face he's ever seen. A boy was there as well and a pregnant woman.

"Jew" Paris greeted.

"Pagan" The Jew snored back.

"What do you have to report?" Paris inquired, "Did you do as I asked?"

"I lied" The Jew told him, "But it won't fool them for long. Sooner of later they are going to discover the truth and I'm not planning on being there when that happens"

"You've done your job" Paris nodded.

"Did you get my payment?" The Jew asked.

Paris dug inside his robes and passed an ancient locket to The Jew. He checked it over before finally nodding and hiding it inside his robes.

"Then this is goodbye boy" The Jew said before leaving.

Katerina smiled at her discovery. She was hiding in the darkness and watching the scene. Klaus had told her to tail The Jew because he didn't trust him and he was right not to do so. Here was the evidence of his betrayal now all she needed to do was report to Klaus.

...

Elijah breathed a deep breath while sitting under an olive tree. The air was calm and cool as he sipped his wine. All his work could wait until tomorrow. He had no siblings to bother him and he had the entire day to relax. Everything was-

"Elijah!" yelled his annoying little brother.

Spoke too soon.

Kol was walking/running up the hill to talk to him. Why can't his pesky siblings leave him alone? Feeling irritated and annoyed and this new set of circumstances; he stood up to greet his brother. Kol finally reached the top of hill, took the wine and helped himself, nicked a few grapes and sat down by the tree. Elijah sat back down; wondering what the cause was for this invasion.

"Why are you here brother?" Elijah asked in a irritated tone that he made clear.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to laugh" Kol said mysteriously.

Elijah let out a sign of frustration.

"Kol, what have I told you about barging into my home without an invitation or a warning" Elijah lectured.

"Unless in emergencies" Kol corrected.

"This better be good Kol" Elijah practically snarled.

"You have to promise not to laugh first" Kol repeated.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness.

"I promise not to laugh" Elijah said stiffly.

"I have fallen in love with one of my slaves"

Elijah laughed.

...

Klaus sat in his office and drank some of his wine; his mind kept wondering to a certain slave but unbeknownst to him; her husband was alive...

...And on his way.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slaves of Greece****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_**"The best prophet is one who guesses well" (Euripides frg.973) Alexander the Great quoted this verse to Chaldaean soothsayers who tried to persuade him to postpone his entry into Babylon.**_

_**(Appian Civil Wars 2.153); he ignored them and died there...**_

**...**

"I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!" Kol snapped at his elder brother.

Elijah couldn't help but laugh. The very idea of Kol being in love was beyond ridiculous! His younger brother had always been cold hearted. Elijah had always assumed that Kol wasn't capable of love. To him women only had one purpose and it certainly wasn't love. So you see he couldn't help but laugh and laugh and laugh. Kol meanwhile just sat there and watched his brother's amusement.

"I'm glad your finding my misery so amusing" Kol said acidly.

Elijah was now controlling himself under the harsh gaze of his brother.

"Are you sure your in love?" Elijah asked.

"I think about her all the time" Kol explained, "I'm only happy when she's with me and I worry about her. When I think of a world without her it just makes me want to shut myself off from the world"

Elijah looked at his brother with a stunned expression.

"Tell me about her" Elijah spoke.

Kol looked happy at the prospect.

"She's so beautiful and kind. Elena is my prize from Troy! Lately she has saw fit to court that _Malaka_ from Persia! I fear that one he might steal her away from me!" Kol face suddenly darkened, "If he ever did that then by the gods I will hunt them down and kill him!"

...

Caroline was cleaning one of the many walls inside Klaus' vast property. She blushed when she thought of her master which made her clean the wall harder. Caroline was deeply embarrassed about what had gone on between them. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why did she just abandon her good sense? Klaus was a bad man who had a hand in destroying her home and ruining her life. What would Enzo think if he were still alive? She was a traitor pure and simple.

Suddenly a burst of pain hit her and she dropped the cloth, making it land in the soapy water. She screamed out in pain and her vision distorted which made her head pound with pain. Caroline was having a vision. She could see a pyre with roaring green flames and a body on top that was prepared for the afterlife. Caroline didn't recognise the woman on the pyre but she just knew that it was the dowager Queen; Clytemnestra. There was two people standing next to the body, a man and a woman. Again, she just knew them as the King and his wicked sister. They were wearing smiles on their faces. Suddenly a skeleton wearing a black robe was charging towards them on a black horse. In its hand was a scythe. It looked like death itself. The King and his sister saw it coming but the didn't run. They just stood there like they knew it would come. When death reach the twosome, it chopped their heads off!

"Ahhhhh!" Caroline cried as she came back to reality.

Bonnie and Klaus were kneeling down next to her. Caroline was shaking vigorously so Klaus ordered his slaves to move her to his bed. When they'd done their job he told them to leave. Bonnie was trying to calm her friend down. Eventually Caroline could talk again.

"Leave" Klaus ordered Bonnie.

She nodded and left the room. Klaus sat on the chair by her bed and waited for her to talk. He listed intently as she told him everything. Klaus was shocked at everything he was being told. It was clear that death was close at hand for Orestes and Electra. Why would they not run? It made no sense at all. Unless they thought they deserved it...

There was a knock at the door and Klaus told the slave to come in.

"Master" the servant informed, "Katerina is here with urgent news"

...

Klaus left Caroline in his room to recuperate. He was eager to hear what Katerina had to say. She was waiting for him in his office. Katerina looked as beautiful and as mischievous as ever but today she looked like she had some important news to depart. Klaus hoped she'd discovered the killer of one of his closest friends.

"The Jew deceived you" Katerina wasted no time in pleasantries.

That's not what he was expecting.

"In what way?" he demanded.

"He and Paris of Tory were working together. The Jew lied when he checked those suspects for you. Which means the culprit lives at the palace"

Klaus felt a pure murderous rage at what he'd just been told. How dare he mess with him! That Jew is a dead man! Klaus smashed the nearest table and threw a vase violently at a window. His whole body was shaking with rage.

"Find that Jew!" Klaus yelled, "And when you do torture him until he tells you who killed Agamemnon"

Katerina looked pleased as she left the carry out her duty.

...

Tonight was the night; by tomorrow she will be free. Elena had butterflies in her stomach as she thought about what she was about to do. She was going to escape her slavery and marry Dastan. Elena knew the penalties if she got caught but she didn't care. All she wanted was a shot at freedom. It was time to leave. Elena didn't have anything to take so she had no baggage as she quietly made her way through her Master's home.

It was the dead of night and the only people around were guards. Dastan said to wait for him by the entrance to the slaves sleeping quarters. She waited for seemed like an eternity but in reality must have been about five minutes. Suddenly someone drops from the roof above her; it's Dastan. Relief floods through her system. He motions for her follow him. Elena nods and silently follows him through the house.

There are guards in the main foyer playing cards. Dastan mouths to her to wait. Suddenly his men charge the building and fight the guards. The guards are obviously taken by surprise. The card game is over as they fight the Persian mob. Dastan and Elena slip through the fighting towards the door. Dastan turns back and yells for his men to follow them. The Persians leave the Greeks who were vastly outnumbered to follow their leader.

The escape seems to have worked.

...

"You tell him" a guard called Akakios prompted his friend.

"No, you tell him" his friend named Iason snapped back.

"Someone's got to tell him" Akakios grumbled.

"Tell me what?" Kol demanded.

Both men looked behind them to find their master standing there. He appeared to be angry and suspicious all at the same time.

"The Persian Prince has stolen your prize from Troy" Iason told him bravely.

Kol felt like he'd been slapped in the face. The woman he loved has been stolen from him. Hate infected him like a virus, he wanted to kill that pounce from Persia. First he'll torture him and then bury him alive...no, burn him alive. Burning is more painful and if he was buried Kol couldn't see him suffer and where is the fun in that?

"Find them" Kol ordered venomously.

...

Enzo entered Greece with a heavy heart. He was man that had had everything taken away from him. His son, his wife, his home, his friends and his livelihood. Enzo was a man with nothing. The only things he had was the clothes on his back and a few silvers in his pocket. Enzo's heart and his very soul was broken. Misery haunted him everyday. That monster Agamemnon and that stupid boy Paris has ruined everything.

A week ago he'd received some good news; his wife was alive! Enzo remembered the joy that had exploded in him. It didn't last long though when he found out that his wife was a slave to a monster. He'd heard all this from a soldier called Damon. Enzo was determined to rescue his wife from that foul creature.

"You look lost in thought" a man commented.

Enzo looked to the source of the voice. It was a man with brown hair who looked in his early fifties. He was a well built man who looked like he'd fought in his share of battles. To his right was a woman with dark hair and a pretty face, she looked in her mid thirties. They were both looking at him with interest.

"Then you are very observant" Enzo said back.

He made to move on but the woman stopped him by getting in the way. She was wearing a strange smile that looked a little false. The man just kept standing where he was. Enzo wasn't liking this.

"Tell us your name" the man asked.

"Enzo" he told them.

They both shared a look and smiled even more. Enzo defiantly wasn't liking this.

"Who are you?" he questioned them.

"My name is Mikael and this is Lillian" the man answered, "We want to talk"

...

Klaus was in his office trying to make sense of Caroline's vision. Should he tell the King? He had no love for this new King though and would be only too happy if he died. Klaus decided to ignore the vision for now. Suddenly his little brother burst into the room without an invitation. Kol looked angry and hurt, he banged his fist on the table and looked at his brother with determination.

"I want to report an incident" Kol's voice said with his voice was cold as ice.

Klaus looked at his brother with amusement clear on his face. He was confident that whatever his brother was reporting wasn't of great consequence.

"What is it?" Klaus asked with a barely suppressed smile.

"That Persian Prince attacked my home and stole my possession from Troy" Kol explained, "Dastan has dishonoured me"

His elder brother's face didn't change through it all.

"Did they break or steal anything else?" Klaus asked.

"No"

"Did they kill anyone?" Klaus inquired.

"No" Kol responded in a harsh tone.

"So they just stole the girl then"

"Exactly!"

"Since we want Persia to be our friend, I think it would be unwise to pursue it" Klaus decided.

Kol looked furious at his brother decision but before he could complain a slave came in and told Klaus that Katerina was here with a prisoner. That could only mean the Jew. Klaus dismissed his brother and hurried to his study. There was Katerina with The Jew in chains. Klaus smiled a savage smile.

"Who killed Agamemnon?" Klaus growled.

"He's already told me" Katerina beamed, "Clytemnestra killed your friend"

...

Orestes and Electra were sitting in one of their private chambers. Klaus stood before them with Katerina and The Jew who was still chained. He had just told his King who killed his father and The Jew's part in it. Orestes stared at the Jew and the smiled a smile as only mad man could. His sister began laughing like Klaus had just said the funniest joke in the world.

"I'll get mother" she announced with glee, "GUARDS!"

Electra left the room; she was practically skipping.

"The Jew will be executed" Orestes ruled, "Take him away"

The Jew didn't cry or struggle, his face was blank of emotion. Orestes' guards took him away to the dungeon. Electra came back with her mother in tow. Clytemnestra was roughly put in a chair. She looked fearful of what her children might do.

"You killed our father" Electra whined in a childish voice, "She must pay!"

"You can't kill me" Clytemnestra protested, "The gods will punish you if you do!"

Orestes appeared to be thinking it over.

"I think killing your husband is worthy of punishment so I might be forgiven" Orestes said slowly, "Kill her!"

Electra jumped in delight.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

Quote from: A Cabinet of Greek Curiosities: Strange Tales and Surprising Facts from the Cradle of Western Civilization by J.C. Mckeown

**Malaka means Wanker**


	11. Chapter 11

**Slaves of Greece****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**"**_**To fear death, my friends, is only to think ourselves wise, without being wise: for it is to think that we know what we do not know. For anything that men can tell, death may be the greatest good that can happen to them: but they fear it as if they knew quite well that it was the greatest of evils. And what is this but that shameful ignorance of thinking that we know what we do not know?**_**"**

**Socrates **

"What do you want to know?" asked the Oracle.

It was a dark night and a nasty chill was in the air. The Oracle was dressed in a long cloak so you couldn't see her face. She had a beautiful and dreamy voice that pulled you in. Amara stood before the oracle with fear wracking through her body. She'd just run away from her master in Athens and she desperate to never go back. Amara had never known her parents so she was quite alone in the world.

"I wish to know about my future" Amara demanded.

The oracle's cloak was a deep purple and her hands was decorated in some ancient pattern that Amara didn't recognise. She didn't respond right away, she appeared to be in deep thought.

"You need to beware" the seer said mysteriously.

Amara looked frightened at the seer's words. Who did she need to beware of? She wanted her to go and tell her more.

"Beware of a man who is not one of a kind for he will be your downfall" she predicted vaguely.

That seer had a name and her name was Qetsiyah.

...

Clytemnestra and her lover were dead. Orestes had murdered her with a sword while his guards held her down. Aegisthus was savagely drowned as Electra looked joyfully on. Clytemnestra and her daughter were finally reunited with Hades. Orestes was smiling a smile that was a far cry from sanity. His mother was finally dead; his father has finally been revenged. The only person left was The Jew. He was currently in a gods-forsaken cell in the bowels of the palace.

The Jew was obviously not his real name and he certainly doesn't come from Greece. His real name is Jacob Harel, son of Samuel. He was born and bred in Gaza, Israel to Adina and Samuel. Jacob worked as a apothecary for forty years. He even had a large family once that was until he lost it all. Jacob is wanted for the murder of the King's daughter. He wasn't falsely accused if that's what's your thinking. Jacob was guilty and proud of it. That _sharlila_ deserved it!

He once had a daughter called Idit and she was beautiful. She had long dark hair and deep green eyes that shimmered in the sunlight. Her skin was flawless and her kindness profound. She was the perfect daughter and she was only 17 when it happened on that fateful day so long ago...

_"Would you like some water father?" Idit asked her father._

_Jacob had been slaving away under the harsh sun trying to lay the foundations for his son's house. His son Aaron and he were digging up the foundations for his new home. They were both sweating as if the sun had cursed them. Idit was wearing white with a bright smile on her face. She was so young and so dear. Her expression was full of kindness and love. It was that expression that Jacob would dream about for years._

_"You are most kind daughter" Jacob smiled._

_"Do you offer me no refreshment sister?" Aaron joked, "Are you as cruel as a Egyptian?"_

_"You are both welcome to quench your thirst" she laughed. _

_The thirsty men stopped their labours and took some water. The water cured they're aching thirst, both men thanked her for her kindness. Little did they know that this was to be her last kindness. A royal carriage was charging towards them. It was an amazing thing to behold. The carriage was gold beset with priceless jewels. The horses leading them looked well bred and looked after. Inside the carriage itself was one person, it was the Princess Sarai. She was well known for her beauty but also her cruelty. _

_Sarai's hair was as black as the night itself. Her eyes was cold and sharp as they took in her surroundings. How to describe that face? The face looked like it had been sculpted by the angels themselves. It was dark, alluring and mysterious but beware because her face doesn't match her personality. This woman had no humanity in her hard heart- she was stone cold. This woman sat upright with her back as straight as a ruler. _

_Jacob noticed the Princess' carriage slowing down as it came closer and finally stopped just before them. He didn't know why she was here and feared the worst. Aaron kept one hand on the hilt of his sword; ready for action. Idit was looking fearful and kept near her father for protection. Why did he deserve a royal visit from the Princess Sarai herself? Fear blossomed in his mind for he knew that it wouldn't be good._

_The Princess called for the man to stop the carriage and so he did. He then walked slowly to open her door so she could step regally out. As soon as she stepped onto the sand Jacob could tell she was a tall woman and dressed in the finest gold and jewels and he'd never be able to afford in his whole life. All three bowed until they were told to rise._

_"Are you Jacob the apothecary?" she asked in a superior tone._

_"Yes" he nodded. _

_"Kill him" she ordered._

_Panic and fear exploded in him at once. Kill him? What had he done to deserve such a punishment? Aaron looked so stricken with shock that he couldn't move while Idit began whimpering. The man drew out his sword and pointed it at Jacob._

_"What have I done?" Jacob demanded._

_"You are a friend of Isaac's aren't you?" she smiled._

_Isaac was a man who was rebellious by nature and liked to disturb the royals. He was a good friend and a good man who believed in freedom but it seems like he's gone too far this time. _

_"What of it?" Jacob asked._

_Sarai laughed a cruel and bitter laugh._

_"My father was ordered that all his friends are killed to teach Isaac a lesson" she explained, "Kill him!" _

_The man stepped forward with his sword ready to end Jacob's days. At that moment Sarai protected her father and stepped in front of the sword but it went straight into her heart. She fell violently to the ground as if in slow motion. Idit was gasping for breath and she lay dying for a few more moments and then she was gone. Idit was dead and she was never coming back. Was the Princess full of remorse? No, she wasn't she just laughed instead and that's when Jacob stole he's son's sword and plunged it into her heart. _

_Sarai looked shocked and then terrified as she to fell to ground and died. The man quickly went the carriage and drove off. Jacob was now a wanted man..._

A tear ran down his face as he recalled his past. The locks on the door opened and it was time for him to be reunited with his daughter.

...

Caroline was cleaning Klaus' office while the midday sun streamed through the windows. She was still shaken from her vision and couldn't get it out of her mind. Then she thought of the way that Klaus has helped her and soothed her as she found herself blushing at the thought of her master. He had been nothing but kind to her. Caroline was smiling by the time she was done.

"Caroline" came a surprised voice.

She recognised that voice and she couldn't believe it. It was the voice of someone who she thought was dead. Caroline couldn't move for a few moments as she took in what she's heard. Slowly she turned around to see her husband standing there very much alive. A mix of happiness and sadness burst into her soul all at once. She was happy that Enzo was alive but she was unhappy because... why was she so sad to see him alive?

"I thought you were dead" Caroline said in a hushed voice.

"Come here" Enzo smiled as he hugged his long-lost-wife.

Tears of joy came down his cheeks but not hers. Enzo was confused and very upset. Why was she unhappy to see him? He moved from the embraced and looked her full in the face. She didn't look as happy as he was.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"What happened to you?" Caroline, asked avoiding the question.

Enzo's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Let's not discuss this here" Enzo decided, "Let's leave before that monster comes back"

Caroline was instantly torn between her master and Enzo. What was she thinking? Was she going to leave Enzo for some lunatic who can't touch her because she's a seer? Why was she so hesitant to go? Did she want to be a slave for the rest of her life? Before they could go anywhere, Klaus came into the room and looked a little hurt before covering it up with hostility.

"Who is this man?" Klaus asked bluntly.

"My name is Enzo and I am her husband" he declared.

Husband? Fear crept upon him when he wasn't looking. The very idea of someone stealing Caroline away from him filled him with a pure hatred that he was ready to let loose on this man. What kind of name was Enzo anyway?

"Is that so" Klaus growled, "She is my property so if you take her you will be stealing from me"

Enzo rolled his eyes at Klaus' threat and held on to Caroline arm as he tried to move past him but Klaus brought out a sword to stop them.

"Your going nowhere" Klaus declared possessively.

Enzo brought out his sword and held it firmly as he and Klaus circled each other like wolves about to go in for the kill. Caroline was torn between the two. She loved Enzo and he was the father of their child. So what was stopping her from jumping to his side? What was stopping her from being happy at his return? None of her feelings made any sense. She was sure she didn't love Klaus so why did she want to save him?

"A fight to the death?" Enzo suggested.

"I will give you one last chance to leave before I kill you" Klaus warned.

"Try it Greek!" Enzo cried, "We Trojan's are proud swordsmen"

Klaus laughed at that comment.

"You may be proud swordsmen but your not too clever are you?" she chuckled, "I still can't believe you fell for that wooden horse trick"

Enzo boiled with fury and was about to strike when Caroline yelled at the top of her lungs:

"STOP!"

Both men stopped to look at her in surprise. Caroline looked visibly upset at the duel and looked to Klaus and to her husband. She loved her husband fiercely but she felt something for Klaus that she couldn't explain. What would she do?

...

Orestes was sitting down in his palace with a cup of wine in a golden goblet. His mother, her lover and The Jew was dead. A smile spread across his face at the thought. Electra was entertaining a suitor at the moment so it was one of the rare moments that he was alone. The fire roared in the fireplace as he stared at the darkening sky. He was happy that he was finally free, free of his mother once and for all.

He took a sip of his drink but it wasn't wine, it was blood! Orestes screamed out in horror as the goblet crashed to the ground. Blood splashed on the floor in a puddle but not for long because it formed words. Orestes read was written and his blood ran as cold as the stone floor. It said these words:

_It is against the law of the gods to kill your mother Orestes. You are a cursed man and it will lead to your downfall!_

"HHHEEELLLPPP!" Orestes cried into the night.

The guards rushed in to find they're ruler shrieking in cold blooded fear. He would not calm down no matter what they did. Orestes wouldn't listen, he just stared at the flames as if he'd seen a ghost.

...

Dastan and Elena were a happy couple in Persia. Elena was dressed in the finest clothes and treated like royalty which she now was. She's never been so happy in her life and she was happy and in love with Dastan. They were due to be married in a week and the palace has been abuzz with wedding preparations. The servants and even the slaves adored her. Kol was a distant and a unhappy memory for her. Elena was finally happy and she was determined that no one would get in her way.

Elena and Dastan were discussing their wedding in their bedchamber. It was a large and luxurious room with gold and beautiful patterns on the walls. Elena loved Persia already and she hoped that she wouldn't step a foot in Greece ever again.

"We have to decide" Elena chuckled, "What kind of songs would you like?"

"We?" Dastan chuckled, "I thought the man only showed up at the wedding and the women did all the planning"

Elena laughed at her Dastan's comment and punched him playfully on the arm.

"You wound me" he laughs, "I'm just getting something and I'll be back"

Dastan got out of the room and when he came back five minutes later his Elena was gone. There was clearly signs of a struggle so it was clear that she'd been kidnapped and Dastan could guess who...

Kol Mikaelson.

**Please Review! **

**A/N**

_**Sharlila**_**\- means whore in Hebrew- don't say I don't educate you guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the Characters**

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I've haven't updated for a while, Uni has kept me occupied.**

**Enjoy!**

"**The chain of wedlock is so heavy that it takes two to carry it- and sometimes three"**

**Heraclitus **

Fear and disbelief hit Dastan like a punch from a god. He shouted for the guards and began to search the palace. Dastan felt like he was walking around in a dream, everything was hazy and unclear. She can't be gone! It's just not possible! They're due to get married soon and he needs her. Panic was coursing through his veins like some wretched disease. Dastan and his men searched everywhere so he told them to search the city. He couldn't have been gone for less then five minutes so they could have got that far.

Little did he know that a member of his family was hiding Kol and his prisoner. His uncle Nizam had struck a deal with Kol was now hiding them in a secret room inside his chambers. He hated his brother and he was determined to make himself King. Kol and Nizam did business together so when Kol sent a messenger asking for a favor, he obliged to that request. A bang came from the door so he left his goblet on the side and opened the door. Dastan was standing before him looking out of breath and lost. The poor boy has lost his love, not that Nizam cares.

"Have you seen Elena?" Dastan asked desperately.

Nizam wanted to laugh but he knew that would make him suspicous. Immediately he slipped into his caring uncle role so he put his best sympathetic face on before answering him.

"No" he lied, "Has she gone missing?"

Dastan looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes" Dastan revealed, "She's been taken by that Greek Kol Mikaelson"

"How do you know?" Nizam questioned him.

"Who else would take her?"

…

"Stop fighting!" Caroline repeated.

Enzo looked at her distressed state and realized that there is something going on between those two. Jealousy pulsed inside his veins. Are they lovers? That thought made him want to kill Klaus where he stands. Hurt and the sour taste of betrayal began bubbling up inside. Caroline is married to him! How could she do such a thing with such a man? All these questions swarmed his mind as he saw they way they looked at each other.

"Do you love him?" Enzo asked in a hurt voice.

Did she love him?

"No" Caroline answered clearly, "I don't love him. It's just that I'm his seer and he needs me"

"Since when were you a seer?" Enzo wondered, "I thought only virgins could be seers?"

"Not if they're transferred," Caroline answered, "I want to come with you but it's difficult"

Klaus felt hurt that Caroline is denying everything she's ever felt for him. He wanted to kill Enzo for making her lie. Klaus wanted Caroline all to himself and he knew that if he killed Enzo then Caroline would never forgive him.

"It's not an option love" Klaus sneered, "You are my property and your staying here"

"I'll offer you a trade" Enzo offered bravely, "You can take me but let her free"

Panic began to swell up her breast, the very thought of Enzo being a slave in her place made her shiver. No one should be a slave.

"NO!" Caroline shouted.

"A seer is harder to come by," Klaus flatly denied, "GUARDS!"

At least 20 men ran into the room with fierce looking weapons. Enzo knew he was outnumbered and dropped his sword. Klaus ordered him to be taken to the dungeon. Caroline gave Klaus a hard look as they dragged him away.

"Don't hurt him," Caroline begged as soon as they'd gone.

"That depends entirely on you love," Klaus pointed out.

Caroline let out a cry of annoyance and put her fingers though her hair.

"Are you going to keep him locked up until I agree not to leave?" Caroline snapped.

"I'm going to keep him locked up until you admit how you feel about me"

…

"What is her name?" Orestes questioned his companion and cousin, Pylades.

Pylades was King Strophius' son and Agamemnon's nephew. He had hair as dark as midnight and his eyes enchanted women and tricked men. Pylades was a few years older then his King and was muscular and attractive. He was brave where Orestes was cowardly; he was smart where his cousin was insane. Pylades was the rock that held this court together. He serves the King but he has an intense dislike for his sister. The woman never leaves her brother's side and irritates him beyond belief. He was fiercely loyal to her brother though…fiercely loyal, maybe too loyal?

"That woman is called Athena" Pylades introduced, "She is named after the goddess of wisdom"

Athena had beautiful brown, shiny hair that came down to her hips. Her face looked like Aphrodite herself had sculptured it. The skin was smooth and alluring while her eyes were like emeralds that shimmered in the candlelight. Her poise was so perfect and when she walked she looked like she was floating. She was perfect in every way and she was at his mercy.

"Bring her here" Orestes ordered.

Electra didn't look happy as Athena approached with Pylades. The girl had her eyes respectfully downcast. When she arrived she slowly brought her gaze up to meet the King. She gave him a respectful bow as she waited for him to speak.

"You are indeed a beautiful woman" Orestes jeered, "It's too bad I don't see your father about"

Orestes grinned at his prey while Electra looked bored. Electra had been having visions too about how she was cursed and it was all she could think about. It haunted her day and night, as it should. She knew that Orestes was cursed too but she hadn't dared discuss it with him yet.

"My father is away" Athena was holding her ground, refusing to give in to fear.

"Let's make the beautiful woman scream" Orestes sounded excited.

Orestes stood up and grabbed Athena's arm and tried to drag her with him but instead of the usual screams he heard something else entirely; he heard laughter. Athena was laughing so hard you'd think she was insane. Her skin started boiling so Orestes screamed when he let her go. The whole court was stunned as they saw this girl continue laughing. When she stopped she stared at the King. Both he and his sister were petrified.

"You are cursed Orestes and Electra" Athena said in a voice made of ice, "You will both soon be in the Underworld!"

With that she let out a final laugh and then disappeared in a blinding flash of light. The King and his sister were too filled with shock to say anything for three hours.

…

Caroline didn't know what to say as she stared at Klaus. She didn't even know her true feelings for Klaus so what was she supposed to tell him? The thought of Enzo rotting in a cell gave her strength to answer him. He was looking at her expectantly.

"I don't know how I feel" Caroline admitted, "I don't want to have feelings for you but I do and that's all I know"

Klaus looked happy with that statement. He put his hands on her shoulder and drew her close.

"There" Klaus said smugly, "That's all I wanted to hear"

"Will you let Enzo go? Caroline pleaded.

Klaus wanted to tell her that he would only let Enzo go if she promised to stay with him forever but he knew that that would harden her heart against him. So he decided not to be selfish with her and take the slow route in winning her over. Even though it made him bleed inside at the thought of her going home with Enzo.

"On one condition" Klaus compromised, "If I let him go then you get to live with him nearby but you will still be my seer"

Caroline looked so happy that Klaus couldn't help but smile too. She couldn't believe that he was being this charitable but she was relieved. She gets to go home with Enzo but she also gets to see Klaus and that filled her up with a strange joy. Caroline feels happier then she's been for a long time.

"Thank you" Caroline beamed.

Seeing Caroline beam like that made it all worth it in Klaus' eyes.

…

"We've found no trace of her" reported one of Dastan's guards, two days after she'd disappeared.

Despair clung to Dastan like a creature from the underworld. No matter how many times Dastan tried to shake it off, there it remained, refusing to let him go. The thought of what Kol might be doing to Elena kept him up at night. She occupied his thoughts every minute as he tried to work out how Kol could have kidnapped her. They've checked the city and all of the hidden passageways that Dastan knows and they simply couldn't find her.

His friend Bis and his brother Tus were by Dastan's side. They had liked Elena and they knew of Kol's reputation so they knew that he had every reason to be afraid. Both felt compassion for their poor friend whose bright life has now turned black. Dastan didn't say anything for a few moments before deciding to do something about it.

"We need to save Elena" Dastan told them, "I will go travel to Greece and find out what we can and when we find that Greek bastard; we'll turn him into our slave!"

"You won't go alone" Bis promised, "I will go with you"

"So will I" Tus declared.

Dastan thanked them both but told Tus that he thought it best if the heir stays in the Kingdom in case they're kidnapped. Tus accepted this and wished his brother luck.

"If I cannot go with you then I want to send someone in my stead" Tus announced, "A girl just joined my service with amazing talents and given her family I think she may be the best one for this mission"

"Who is she?" Dastan asked.

"Katerina Petrova"

…

Caroline was picking an herb from the kitchens. She still worked for Klaus only now she had a home to go to. It was a beautiful night and there was a light breeze in the air. Caroline loved being out among nature because it made her feel alive and connected with the universe. She heard footsteps behind her so she turned around to meet with Klaus walking towards her. Caroline put down her work and stood before him.

"Thank you for what you did today" Caroline seemed very grateful, "I won't forget it"

Klaus walked right up to her so they were so close. She could feel his breath on her skin and it made her senses come to life.

"You'd better not" Klaus joked.

Caroline smiled and lightly kissed him on the forehead before leaving. Enzo saw this and was full of jealousy. It was then that he decided he would grab Caroline and their son; and take them far away from Greece and all its temptations.

…

When Elena woke up she could smell the sea. Suddenly she remembered what happened to her. Dastan had left to go and get something and then Kol had appeared behind a tapestry and drugged her. That's all she could remember. Kol's kidnapped me! Those words flashed in her brain as panic overtook her. Then she thought of Dastan and her heart broke in two. Would she ever see him again?

"I see you're awake" comes a cheeky voice.

She suddenly realized that she knew that voice and that made her wide-awake. Kol was sitting right in front of her, smirking his head off. Elena looked around and saw that they were on a small boat and that there were eight people rowing the craft while she and Kol were in the middle. Her hands her bound behind her with rope. The sea air smelt thick and almost sickening.

"Where are we going?" Elena demanded.

Kol laughed at her panicked face.

"Back to Greece of course Darling" Kol said manically.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Elena shouts, "I was due to marry a Prince of Persia. Kidnapping me is an act of war and they will hunt us down and then kill you"

Kol stroked her cheek with his fingers. The action sent chills down her spine as she tried to free herself from her restraints.

"They'll have to catch us first" Kol beamed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the Characters**

"**Envy is the ulcer to the soul"**

**Socrates**

Briseis was seven mouths pregnant and on the run. Paris, Helen, Demetrious, Briseis and all the other survivors from Troy were currently making their way through heated streets of Thebes. The dry heat was merciless as they entered the city; it suffocated their skin making them sweat like a fountain. They been traveling for two months and they've finally reached their destination. Briseis felt like collapsing with exhaustion, she was heavily pregnant which made the journey a thousand times harder.

Thebes was a beautiful city, which was capital of Egypt. The royal family had invited them to court. This meant shelter and safety. Paris was still fixed on conquering Troy to get it back from the Greeks. Briseis didn't the point of recapturing Troy because all that was left of their home was ash and ruins. They're beautiful home is gone and the best they can do now is find another home, another place to rebuild.

"The Pharaoh said he'd meet us at the gates" Paris announced.

They were standing at the huge imposing gates that towered over them like a giant. Weird symbols that Briseis couldn't recognize decorated the walls of the gates. Guards were posted around the wall and they were looking at them in a curious manner. After what seemed an age the great gates opened to reveal the Pharaoh accompanied by his many guards and attendants. Thutmosse II was the current ruler of Egypt. He was a young man with broad shoulders and a powerful stance. His eyes were an alluring brown while his skin was smooth. Thutmosse looked every inch a Pharaoh. Paris felt comforted that he was with a powerful man who will help him in his cause.

How wrong he will turn out to be…

…

Caroline had been enjoying life with her husband for past month. She'd loved the fact that she didn't have to sleep on a hard floor every night and that she finally had her husband back. Shouldn't she be happy now that she's not living as a slave anymore? There was something missing deep down in her soul but she refused to admit what it was. Caroline hated that she couldn't feel completely happy without Klaus. She loved her husband so why wasn't that enough anymore?

"Be back by the evening" Enzo told her as she was about the leave the house.

"I always am" she smiled before departing.

Enzo hated the fact that Caroline was still working for that monster. He wanted her all for himself like in the good old days before the invasion. He remembered when he'd first met her:

_Enzo was walking through the town square bound for his father's house. He was always pestering him to get a wife and settle down. Enzo hated the idea of being bound to someone for the rest of eternity but he knew that he must find a wife eventually. The square was as packed as usual; everyone were buying, selling or just looking. Sellers advertising their wares in loud voices echoed through the square. _

_As he cast his eye on the scene he was a woman who was so beautiful she just had to be a goddess. Her hair was golden and long, it looked so smooth that he ached to touch it. The woman's face looked like the divine has craved it. Her skin was flawless and her figure was perfect. He felt a wave of not just lust but intrigue. She was sniffing a flower and talking to one of her friends. Enzo knew that he just had to talk to her because otherwise he would never forgive himself._

_How should I begin? What should I say? These questions raced in his mind as he drew closer and closer to his heart's desire. Soon he was near enough to smell her intoxicating aroma. She smelt like a garden on a spring day, fresh and inviting. Enzo began to get nervous so he mentally shook himself and told himself to get on with it._

"_Good afternoon miss" Enzo said to her. _

_She smiled a graceful smile when he spoke to her. She looked lovely and warm which made Enzo want her more. _

"_Good afternoon to you too" she replied in a voice like a nightingale._

"_Have you found everything you need?" Enzo questioned._

"_Yes" she nodded, "We are now merely browsing"_

_Her friend had turned around to give them some privacy. She was looking at the various carpets that were for sale. _

"_Would you let me to take you for a walk?" Enzo asked her, "It's a lovely day and it would be quite refreshing" _

"_Of course" she beamed, "My name is Caroline"_

"_My name is Enzo" he beamed back, unable to take his eyes off her. _

_Caroline turned to her friend with an apologetic tone in her voice._

"_I'm sorry Cami" Caroline apologized, "I'll meet you later" _

"_Sure" Cami smiled back._

Back then things had been so much easier.

…

Caroline started work immediately by cleaning the floor with Bonnie helping her. It was a tough task but it didn't take long. Bonnie and Caroline gossiped all the way through and were even laughing by the end. Klaus happened upon the scene and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Caroline being so happy. When they were done Klaus ordered Caroline to come into his study. Caroline shared a worried look with Bonnie as she followed him into his study. Klaus looked deep into her eyes before speaking.

"The King it being haunted by the gods" Klaus revealed, "He is now cowering in his room and he will see no one not even his sister. Is this what you saw in your vision?"

"I saw the King and his sister begging for forgiveness," Caroline answered.

"I think your vision is coming true" Klaus told her.

…

Dastan, Bis and Katerina were stopping for water at a nearby fountain. They'd been traveling for three days solid from Persia by camel. Dastan had thought it best to ride incognito so no one will know he's coming. His first stop is Kol's house although he very much doubted that he'd be there. Katerina got off her camel first and took out her water jug with the men close behind her.

"We need to rest for an hour," she stated as she knelt down to collect her water.

"Seconded" Bis panted.

"We'll rest and eat but after that we've got to get moving" Dastan agreed.

After they're water jugs had been filled they set up a fire. Katerina was eating her rations, Bis was cooking a rat on the fire while Dastan was looking at one of the map's they'd brought with them. Katerina was looking at her future brother-in-law with curiosity.

"You really love her don't you?" she snorted.

Dastan looked up from his maps to stare at the woman who looked exactly like his Elena.

"Of course I do" Dastan answered her question in an annoyed tone, "I will not leave her in the hands of that monster"

"How gallant" Katerina mocked.

Dastan was getting irritated with her sarcastic comments. Bis just kept silent and let them argue it out. The rat was now fully cooked so he took it off the fire. His stomach was growling so began to chop the tasty looking meat.

"Why don't you care about your sister's safety?" Dastan probed.

"I have my reasons that don't concern you" Katerina retorted.

Dastan and Katerina gave each other cold glares.

"Rat, anyone?" Bis asked to break the tension.

Katerina and Dastan looked at him and could help but laugh.

"I'd love some rat" Dastan smirked.

"So would I" Katerina agreed.

…

Caroline was carrying some wine for Klaus. He'd told her to bring him some. The jug made a loud sloshing sound as she walked down the corridor. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened a revealed a familiar face but it wasn't Klaus, it was her old friend Cami. Caroline just stood there in shock as she witnessed her best friend who appeared to be blushing. Why was she blushing?

"Caroline!" Cami looked surprised, "It is so good to see you again"

It was at this moment that Klaus came out of his study to join them. He looked happy as he announced what Cami was doing there.

"Camille is going to be my new cook" Klaus revealed, "She is one of the best cooks in Greece so I had to hire her"

Klaus looked struck by her which irritated Caroline. She suddenly had to impulse to punch her stupid happy grin. What's wrong with her? She should be happy that one of her former friends has joined Klaus' household so why did she hate this situation?

"It's so great to see you again" Caroline tried to sound genuine before she turned to Klaus, "Would you like your wine?"

"Of course" he said as he took it and looked at Cami with a curious expression.

Caroline felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.

"If that's all then I'll be going" Caroline said as she tried to get away.

"Will you show me around?" Cami asked.

NO!

"Yes" Caroline pretended to look pleased at the idea.

"She can stay and have a chat with me" Klaus demanded.

Cami began blushing even more while Klaus could barely conceal his grin. Caroline bid them a goodnight and left the building to go into the garden. There was a bench so she kicked it with all her might until some of her frustration had drained out of her. Her foot began to hurt so she stopped and sat on it instead. Why did she care if Klaus has found someone else?

She just wanted hit the both of them. What was wrong with her? Was she jealous? No, that ridiculous but it had a hint of truth in it. She used to be close to Cami so why did she suddenly hate her?

…

Orestes was panting heavily as he sat around the fire. He daren't move a muscle in case the gods sent thunder down to strike him. He'd been sat next to the fire for the past month but he was still freezing cold. He was violently shaking as his teeth chattered so hard you'd think he was in the Artic. Not even his beloved sister was allowed to visit him as he stared into the flames, wondering when they were going to come for him.

Suddenly he saw his mother, Clytemnestra was there before him looking as she did in life expect for the huge bloody hole where her heart once was. He could clearly see where the sword had gone in. She looked down on him as if he were scum. Her deathly pale skin shone in the moonlight.

"They are here for you my boy" Clytemnestra smiled a wicked smile.

Her voice didn't sound like her voice at all it sounded like something older, darker…Hades himself! That thought made Orestes jump up in fear he cried for the guards but phantom Clytemnestra just laughed even more.

"They can't hear you" she revealed with delight, "Nobody will ever hear you again"

Fear and panic overcame him so he dropped his knees on the floor and did something he'd thought he'd never do; beg for forgiveness.

"I beg you to spare my life" Orestes yelled so every god could hear him, "I only wanted to revenge my father's death and I'm so sorry that it displeased you but you can surely understand my reasons for doing so"

"Beg all you like mortal King," she warned, "Your soul is bound for the underworld"

Suddenly the earth was shaking as violently as any earthquake. A hole in the floor opened up big and wide. A hand surrounded in black mist began to pull him down while his ghostly mother looked on without pity. Orestes was trying to resist but it was no use, he was bound for the underworld.

"HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP M-" Orestes cried desperately as the whole filled him taking him with it.

Orestes was gone and his sister won't be too far behind.

…

Elena had been heavily drugged so she was unconscious. She lay on the warmth of the blanket that lay under her. Next to Elena was Kol who was stroking her hair and watching her sleep. He knew everybody would be after him now from Dastan to Klaus but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was before him and he was going to make her see that they belonged together.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the Characters**

"**The Egyptians regard as barbarians all those who do not speak the same language as they do" **

**Herodotus Histories 2.158 **

"That is your proposal?" Thutmose II asked Paris.

The Pharaoh was on the throne while Paris stood before him, reeking with sweat from a hard days ride. Before he could wash he was ordered to come before the Pharaoh and explain his plans for the Greeks. Paris told them the whole tale of the savage invasion and the fact that his Kingdom was now just ash and rubble. Paris wanted to attack the Greeks and get his revenge on a certain general who he hated more than life itself.

"It is" Paris nodded, "The gods have already stuck down the two men who destroyed my home. Achilles and Agamemnon are both rotting with Hades for what they've done to Troy. Let me complete my revenge by seizing the Greek homeland and killing the last man that deserves the gods' wrath: Klaus Mikaelson! I can only achieve this with your help"

Thutmose gave Paris a hard look; he didn't seem impressed by Paris' speech. He looked like he was calculating something in his head. Briseis, the boy and Helen were currently bathing in one of the baths. It was important that Briseis look after herself and the baby but that wasn't his main concern right now. He made a promise to his brother to protect his people and that's what he is going to do. It seemed like an age before he answered.

"What's in it for us?" the Pharaoh demanded.

"I will give you half of Greece" Paris promised boldly.

The Pharaoh gave a short chuckle that made Paris feel uncomfortable.

"I will consider your proposal," he said with an amused grin on his face, "For now you are welcome to bathe and rest"

"Thank you mighty Pharaoh" Paris bowed low before leaving the room feeling fearful and confused.

Thutmose laughed a deep laugh when the Trojan was out of earshot. That stupid Trojan really thought that he would help him? It was highly amusing really, he was planning on selling Paris and Helen out to the Greeks but he was planning on keeping the pregnant girl. He ordered a messenger to ride for Greece immediately.

…

Caroline was cleaning Klaus' office when she heard the sound of Klaus and Camille come towards the room. It had been a week since Camille had joined the household. Klaus hung on her every word as if it would save his life. Were his affections so fickle? She slammed the cloth down on the stone harder then intended. A splash of water covered her face; she quickly dried it before they came in.

Klaus and his new favorite came in laughing. Klaus was as handsome as ever and Camille was wearing a new necklace that she didn't have before. Envy struck Caroline like a merciless whip. Not for the necklace itself but for the affection he seemed to have for her. Surprised at the anger it caused her, she continued with her task with vigor.

"Good morning Caroline" Cami said brightly.

"Good morning" Caroline replied trying to sound friendly.

"I think your cleaning is done" Klaus suggested.

She hadn't cleaned his desk or the windows and there was a cobweb in the far corner so he obviously just wants some alone time with Camille. Jealousy hit her again like a lightning bolt and she hated herself for it.

"That's alright" Camille smiled, "I've got to start lunch anyway"

With one last longing look at Klaus she left the room leaving Klaus staring at the door for a few moments before turning to the scrolls on his desk. He sat down as Caroline started work on a dusty pot. Klaus barely gave her a glance as she cleaned; he just looked through the scrolls on his desk like she didn't exist. Caroline felt hurt and wanted to be out of the room as soon as possible. She turned her back she put all her energy into something she can actually control. Caroline made sure that pot was completely clean.

When she was finished she went to get to other side of the room to start cleaning some pottery on a shelf but she ran into Klaus who she hadn't heard get up. Caroline and Klaus stared at each other for a few moments before Klaus roughly grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. Every rational thought went out of her brain as the continued devouring each other. Enzo and the rest of the world didn't exist. He backed her into the wall as they continued kissing each other. Klaus hand that was surprisingly smooth went up her leg and to her-

Knock! Knock!

There was a persistent knock at the door that brought them kicking and screaming back into reality. Klaus looked enraged as he violently swung the door open to see who dared disturb him. It was a slave who looked terrified at Klaus' anger. There was a blonde girl next to him who was looked nervous and curious all at the same time.

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" Klaus roared.

"This lady claims to be your sister," the slave told him in a small voice.

"My name is Freya" the blonde girl smiled.

…

Briseis was sitting in her room as the moon rose high in the sky. She was wearing a simple blue garment that was made especially for her. Her belly had a definite roundness to it. She was happy that their journey at least for now was over. Briseis found that recently she felt more tired then she usually did since she hasn't got long to go before the birth. What will her child be like? She thought with happiness. What gender is it going to be? She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl just as long as it's healthy and happy. At that moment the Thutmose II came in without his attendants. She was so shocked when she saw him that she didn't say anything for a few moments. Briseis bowed a deep bow as a sign of respect.

"Sit down" he offered kindly.

Why was he being so nice to her? Since he was the Pharaoh she couldn't refuse him so she sat down. He sat beside her; he was as beautiful as when she saw him at the gates. Thutmose stroked her cheek softly before speaking.

"You've been though a lot" he commented, "You've had your family, your lover and your home taken away from you"

Thutmose put his hand on her tummy and raised his brown eyes to meet hers.

"You carry Achilles' child, he was a fine warrior" Thutmose said, "Some say that his mother was a Nymph"

"It is true" Briseis replied, "I hope the baby will be healthy and strong"

"How would you like to stay in Egypt?" Thutmose suggested suddenly.

Briseis didn't say anything for a least a two minutes, stay in Egypt? Why would he want her to stay here? Did he want to use her child for some purpose?

"Why do you want me to stay?" Briseis answered his question with a question of her own.

Thutmose kissed her slowly on the lips. Eventually he withdrew and looked into her eyes.

"Do I really need to tell you?"

Briseis wasn't sure why he was keeping her in Egypt but she was sure it wasn't love.

…

Elena woke up suddenly in a large room with elaborate decorations. Where was she? The bed she'd been sleeping on was huge with gold and jewels sown into it. The carpet was the color of silver and there were scene of ancient battles hung on the halls there was a huge window that was wide open. Elena ran to the window and discovered that she was high up so jumping to freedom wasn't an option.

"I thought you'd never wake up" came a all too familiar voice.

With a huge sense of dread she turned around to see Kol smirking at her with amusement.

"_Nothos_!" Elena yelled.

Kol came towards her and drew her to him she spat in his eye and kicked his sensitive area which made him scream in pain. He clutched them as he went to the floor. Elena was looked satisfied at the pain she'd caused. She ran to the exit but a man stood in her way. He was her height so for a man he could be described as short but he was very handsome with brown hair and a cruel smirk on his face.

"Got outfoxed by a woman Kol?" he laughed in a foreign accent, "I'm being rude to the lady, my name is Lucien Castle"

Lucien grabbed her and firmly shut the door behind him. Kol was back on his feet and was looking furious. Fear flooded Elena like a tidal wave. Lucien's grip was strong but she struggled anyway, desperate to get away.

"I hope you're still going to be able to satisfy your bride tonight" Lucien sounded very pleased with himself; Elena took an immediate dislike to him.

Bride? Was Kol getting married? Was she some kind of wedding gift?

"Get her prepared for the ceremony" Kol grinned.

"I'm not going to be offered up as a wedding gift because I am engaged to the PRINCE OF PERSIA!" Elena yelled at the top of her voice, "HE WILL BE LOOKING FOR ME YOU IDIOTS!"

Instead of scaring them she made them laugh. Kol grabbed her face and held it close to his. She could smell wine and bread on his breath.

"Your not the wedding gift Elena, you're the bride" Kol laughed.

…

Caroline felt guilty as she entered her home that night. Enzo had greeted her with a kiss and a few jokes he'd heard at the market. Her heart sunk and she looked at him. He was so happy but she didn't feel happy with him anymore. She was a different person now and she wanted different things. Enzo deserved better than her and she knew it. Should she tell him? How could she? Would Klaus even accept her given her seer powers? At midnight Caroline snuck off the Oracle.

Qetsiyah sat behind a curtain and she was looking into the fire. She was very beautiful and though she looked very young she had a lot of wisdom in her eyes maybe too much wisdom for one person to have.

"You are a seer and yet you come to me" she spoke with in greeting, "Why is that Caroline?"

How did she know her name?

"I am confused and I don't know what else to do" Caroline confessed.

"Your heart is torn?" Qetsiyah asked.

Caroline sat in front of her and felt the heat of the flames on her cheek. The flames were merrily dancing some ancient tune. It made her think about how life is just a speck on the vastness of time. Shouldn't she make her life count?

"I love two people" Caroline began, "Enzo and I were married but I haven't seen him since the fall of Troy. I used to love him but I'm not so sure anymore. Klaus is someone I love with a passion but I fear him as well. I don't know what to do"

A tear ran down Caroline's cheek, Qetsiyah grabbed her hands and held them in hers. She looked deeply into her eyes as she replied.

"You will do so many great things Caroline" Qetsiyah told her, "Maybe it's better to leave them both and come here and work as a seer. You are more powerful than you know, prophecy is just one of many talents you possess. You should figure out who you are first"

"You think I should stay here and become a seer?" Caroline wanted clarification.

"I do" she nodded.

Caroline considered Qetsiyah's suggestion. Surely leaving them both was the best suggestion. Since she wasn't Klaus' slave anymore she could do as she pleased. The thought of leaving Klaus made her heart brake as if glass had cut into it. What should she say to him? How could she live without him? Caroline knew that it was for the best so she nodded.

"I will join you"

…

Caroline was missing and an enraged Enzo banged on Klaus' door. He was sure Caroline was with that monster. Klaus had spent to whole day getting to know his sister who he was suspicious of. A slave had opened the door and had told Enzo to leave but he refused. Klaus went to see what was going on and panicked when he saw Enzo on the doorstep. Had something happened to Caroline?

"What are you doing here?" Klaus demanded.

"Looking for my wife" Enzo spat.

"She's not here," Klaus, said bitterly, "So move along"

"Where else could she be?" Enzo challenged him.

"Has she disappeared?" Klaus asked in a worried tone.

Enzo could see the worry in his eyes and came to the conclusion that he properly didn't know where his wife was. This only made him more worried but before he could speak a voice came behind him, it was Caroline's. Relief shot through his veins like a cure. Klaus breathed a sigh of relief too and stepped outside to get a better look at her.

She looked like she carried a heavy burden. Caroline's eyes were red like she'd been crying for hours. His love looked distraught but strong at the same time. Almost like she's determined about something.

"I can't do this" Caroline told her husband and her lover with such emotion, "I used to love you Enzo but I don't anymore. I'm different now, I'm not the girl you knew Enzo and I can't keep stringing you along because it wouldn't be right. Klaus, I love you completely but I'm scared of you and you've made it clear that you value my visions above me. We love each other it's true but we both want different things maybe sometime in the future but not now. I'm joining the seers are the temple and I will stay there until further notice. Please don't contact me and please know that I never meant to hurt any of you"

Klaus and Enzo were frozen in shock. Enzo felt like his insides had been ripped out, he just couldn't believe it. Caroline was leaving him? She didn't love him anymore? What did he do wrong? What's wrong with him? His long time wife was rejecting him. Klaus felt like a part of him was missing. The thought of Caroline leaving filled him with indescribable despair. She can't really be going?

"I want you both to find someone who can love you back and trust you like I never could" Caroline said in a pained voice.

She goes up to Enzo and kisses him briefly on the lips and does the same to Klaus. Caroline looks like this is the hardest thing she's done in her life.

"Please don't follow me" Caroline looked like she was on the verge of tears and she tore herself away and disappeared.

Enzo and Klaus were just left gaping after her. Klaus silently vowed to himself that he would win her over no matter what it takes. A world without Caroline is too dark to imagine.

He will win her back no matter how long it takes…

**Please review!**

**Nothos- Bastard in Greek**


	15. Chapter 15

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"_**The greater the difficulty, the more the glory in surmounting it"**_

**Epicurus**

Katerina, Dastan and Bis had reached Phrygia when they were caught in a sandstorm. They'd not seen civilization in weeks and the harsh heat from the ruthless sun was getting to be too much for them. It would take another couple of weeks before they reached their destination. Before them there was a grand palace made only of gold. It was huge and belittling. It must have taken decades to build.

As they approached they noticed that even the trees and the gates surrounding the palace was made of gold, the gate was fiercely guarded by men with menacing swords and very strong builds. Dastan suggested to his companions that they should ask if they have beds for the night. The other's agreed easily because the two hundred mile walk was getting to them and tiredness has infected all three of them. The three approached the guards with caution.

"My name is Prince Dastan of Persia and these are my companions" Dastan indicated the other two, "This is Bis and this is Katerina. Can we trouble your master for a bed tonight?"

The muscular guard gave them a hard look before answering them.

"Prince Dastan of Persia?" he snorted in disbelief, "Why don't you prove it?"

Luck seemed to be one their side for a moment because the other two guards said they recognized him and that he was telling the truth. The other guard shrugged and told them to wait while he asked his King if they could stay the night.

"Who is the King here?" Bis asked.

"King Midas" Katerina answered.

Bis looked amazed because everyone has heard of King Midas. They say he can turn anything into gold, a gift and a curse it turned out. Apparently he's turned people into gold and that he can't control his power. They also say that he has to wear gloves to protect those around him.

The guard came back and nodded so they entered the gates that were rapidly shut and locked behind them. As they entered the courtyard Bis saw that everything he'd been told was true. Everything from the garden benches to the plants in the earth were gold, even the grass and the floor was gold! To Bis' horror he notice people who had been turned to gold. They all had that look of shock on their faces' that scared Bis and hoped he wouldn't meet the same fate.

When the entered the main hall they saw the same sort of thing, gold everywhere. Attendants and servants rushed about while the great men of the land were close to the throne where sat King Midas himself. The King was wearing a gold cloth with gloves and there were gold sheets on his feet. It was boiling hot but there was not an area of his skin (apart from his face) was covered. Bis thought that a man might melt to death in all of that but the King was obviously used to it because he showed no sign of discomfort.

"You are the weary travellers who are asking for a bed tonight?" the King asked in a deep voice.

"We are" Dastan confirmed.

All of them bowed to show their respect and rose when he gave the order. At that moment there was an announcement that King Midas' daughter was entering the room. The King smiled as his only girl entered the room. She had long brown hair with emerald green eyes and a beautiful face that looked like it was carved by the godness of love. She carried herself like a royal as she made her way up to her father completely ignoring the travellers. Her ladies were behind her all looking at her with awe.

"My dear Nora" her father embraced her before turning back to the three, "These poor creatures need shelter for the night"

"The night?" Nora echoed, "Let them stay a couple of days at least father"

"Of course my sweet" Midas grinned and his daughter, "My daughter has a very kind heart. You must stay for four days at least"

"We thank you for your kindness" Katerina smiled.

She wondered how Midas could have a daughter when everything he touches turns to gold. One of Nora's lady's was looking at her with nothing but love. Mary Louise was in love with her mistress but since she was just a servant and Nora was a Princess she'll have to keep her feelings to herself…for now.

…

Caroline has been at the temple for at least a week. She had never felt more relaxed now that she was cut off from the outside world. Her daily routine included getting up at daybreak for offerings and prayers, predicting the future for customers and making the dinner for the rest of the seers. They'd taught her how to look into the flames, to predict the future and they're also teaching her certain magic's.

Every night Caroline dreams of Klaus and Enzo and the way she left them. She hoped that they'd be able to get over it and move on with time. Caroline knew she just wasn't ready. At the moment she was before the fire waiting for the next customer when Klaus suddenly walked in and sat before her. He looked happy to see her and she couldn't help looking happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline hissed, "I thought I told you to stay away"

Klaus shrugged.

"I told you that I wasn't giving up" Klaus retorted.

All that was between them was the fire that made the light dance on their faces. Caroline looked at him for a few moments before answering.

"I need my space to find out what I really want"

"I respect that" Klaus told her, "But that doesn't mean I can't visit? I will visit you once a week until I have want I want. A Mikaelson always get's want he wants. I will be back in a week where we shall talk some more"

With that Klaus stood up and looked deep into the seer's eyes.

"It was good seeing you again"

Then Klaus left her alone by the fire. Caroline felt sad to see him go before shaking it off. She has to find herself before she even thinks about leaving the temple but life already seemed a little darker without him.

…

When Klaus got back he felt bitter sweet about seeing Caroline. It was amazing to see her again but it still hurt that he wasn't taking her home. He really did understand her need for personal space but not too much personal space. When he arrived at his home he spotted the royal carriage and attendants. What were they doing at his home? Klaus entered the building and discovered Electra waiting for him in his office.

Electra look frightened and just plain petrified. She was shaking a little bit like she'd just been out in the cold when it was a boiling hot day. Electra was all dressed up in royal finery with gold, jewels and expensive fabrics playing key roles in her appearance. Despite all this extravagance she looked like a frightened little girl who was in way over her head. Klaus gave a bow, got up and then waited for her to talk.

"My brother has been dragged down to Hades!" Electra screeched, "And I'm next!"

Klaus had heard that Orestes had disappeared but he no idea that it was that serious. Since Klaus had other matters on his mind right now he didn't care about the King's fate. In fact Klaus thought the little shit had gotten what he deserved. He wasn't going to say that to his sister of course. Privately he hoped that Hades would drag her to the underworld too.

"Why are you telling me this?" Klaus wondered, "I'm not a priest"

"I want you to find someone who can help me" Electra begged, "Or I'll order your execution before I go! Now that I'm Queen I can do what I like"

"Of course your Majesty" Klaus bowed and rose more swiftly this time.

"Then get to it" she snapped before leaving.

Klaus decided to look on the bright side, at least this will be a distraction from thinking about Caroline. There was a Zeus priest he knew that could help them.

…

"I'm getting married to Dastan!" Elena yelled as they guided her roughly down the stairs, "Not you!"

"Not anymore Darling" Kol chuckled.

"We'll have to skip the pre marriage feast at your father's house given the circumstances," Lucian explained nastily.

At a normal wedding ceremony there would be a feast at the bride father's house and then she'd travel publically to the groom's house where the marriage ceremonies took place this changes with where you are in Greece. Most of them included sacrificing and feasting. Elena decided to put her foot down.

"You can't force me to do all of that! If you do then your crazier then I thought.

"When you see what we've got downstairs I'll wager you'll change your mind" Kol smirked.

When they got downstairs Elena saw her Mum tied up in bonds. She was looking at her daughter fearfully as she tried to escape. Elena didn't think she could hate Kol more than she already did but she was wrong. She decided to marry him but she swore that when he wasn't looking she'd bash his head in with whatever was handy.

"I'll marry you" Elena agreed in a thin voice.

"I thought so" Kol looked triumphant.

…

There was a priest called Dunamis who was said to have extraordinary power. He was now a recluse and refused to leave his home. The man grew his own food and makes his clothes. Dunamis was a legend in his time for his knowledge of the divine and the power he channeled from the gods. If anyone could save the harpy it would be him. Klaus knocked on his door that had a huge sign on it that read:

_Go away!_

Klaus chuckled at bit before knocking again. This time he got an irritated:

"Can you not read the sign simpleton!" came an old and croaky voice that hasn't been used in years.

"The Queen demands the use of your talents so open up!" Klaus demanded.

"Well the Queen can get knotted!" came the crazy voice behind the door.

"I'll ask you politely one more time to let me in before I use force!" Klaus was beginning to lose his temper.

There was a long silence before he heard the door open with a loud creak. Inside stunk so bad that Klaus had to cover his nose. A man who easily one hundred years old with long white hair and grey eyes that currently staring at him. Since he hasn't been among people in decades he obviously hadn't felt the need to wash. He was dirty and filthy but he was the Queen's only salvation so he soldiered on.

Klaus told him about the Queen's predicament and what happened to the King. Dunamis was listening intently and he was nodding as if he knew what Klaus was talking about.

"Since the they killed their mother which is against the laws of the gods. The gods are merely punishing them for their deed but it is also against the laws of the gods to kill your spouse, which was what their Mother had done. So there is hope that we might be able to save your Queen but I will demand something in return," Dunamis explained.

"Of course" Klaus nodded.

"I want a large sum of gold to see me through the next few decades" Dunamis told him.

Klaus thought that there's no way he'd going to last the next five years let alone decades but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Sure" Klaus agreed, "Let's go meet the Queen"

…

Briseis had no choice but to stay in Egypt as Paris and Helen went on. She was sad to see them go and now she was so alone and among strangers. The only comfort was that in a few months time she was no longer going to be alone. She was in the garden drinking some weak wine when the Pharaoh came and sat beside her. He was handsome she supposed but at the moment she missed Achilles terribly. Thutmose looked like he had something important to say.

"Will you marry me?"

…

Caroline was currently watching a sacrifice to one of their gods. She kept thinking about Klaus and she scolded herself for it. Focus on the sacrifice Caroline she told herself…but it didn't seem to be working.

**Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**"**_**Even a god cannot change the past."**_

**Agathon**

**Warning: Subtle mentions of rape. **

Elena was now a Mikaelson by marriage. Kol and her were now married before all the gods. Her mother was still in the dungeon below. Elena swore that when her mother was free then she'd kill Kol and his crazy friend as well. She hated them both with a passion, especially Kol. It was the morning after their wedding and Elena was just waking up. Kol was right beside her, smirking in his sleep. She felt disgusted with herself for what happened last night. Elena felt sick at the very memory.

"Good morning wife" Kol smirked as he woke up.

"I'm not your wife" Elena spat.

"Yes you are" Kol corrected her, "Your hero Dastan is too late. I won't part with you so I'm afraid you're stuck being my wife"

Elena gave an unexpected laugh, which confused Kol.

"There is more than one way to end a marriage," Elena told him with delight, "All he was to do is slit your throat and I'm a single woman again"

Kol frowned and quickly grabbed her shoulders so she could bring her closer to him. He kissed her harshly on the lips Kol was so rough with her that there would properly be bruises tomorrow. Elena tried to escape but there was nowhere for her to go. She was trapped and even if she did scream no one would pay attention.

When she was younger she'd always imagined the man she is going to marry. Little Elena imagined a well-built handsome stranger with dark hair and piercing eyes who would sweep her off her feet. Her dream man would never hurt her and they'd travel the world together and have at least eleven children all with his black hair and her brown eyes. Then they would both die together at an old age with their grandchildren with them…

Not once did she picture a sadistic slave-owner who roughly kidnaped her from her love to marry him. This wasn't part of the dream that she used to fantasize about when she was little. During what Kol was doing to her she kept thinking about what her Mum used to say when she used to talk about her dream man:

"_You must put these ideas of a handsome hero out of your head. Girls marry for position with no love involved. Love is a rare thing and it would do you good to stop dreaming about something that won't happen" _

Despite what her Mum had said, she had found love. Dastan and her were going to get married but fate had been cruel. She felt like she'd been teased with happiness only for it to be snatched from her clutches. Elena was now married but she swore to herself that it wouldn't be for long. Dastan and herself were going to be married and she was glad to kill Kol to achieve that.

…

"Caroline" called one of the seers called Dena "there is a royal guest".

Caroline was eating at one of the tables when Dena came into the room. She was eating a delicious meal of cheese, bread and some grapes washed down with some weak wine. She was wearing a black toga that was very light and airy on her skin. Caroline smelt like rose water like she usually did. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a black ribbon. The sun was out but it was baking like it had been for last few days. It was warm and there was a breeze that made it bearable.

"A royal guest?" Caroline wondered.

"It's the future Queen" Dena explained in an excited tone, "Queen Electra!"

What would the new Queen want with her? Caroline grew curious so she quickly washed down her wine and then joined her friend. The Queen was waiting in the large entrance hall. She looked very intimidating in her gold and silver toga, which were decorated with priceless jewels. Electra had dark hair and smooth features. The woman was dazzlingly beautiful. Caroline was sure that she'd have no trouble with finding a husband.

"I hear you're the best at predicting the future" the Queen began, "I want you to predict mine"

Caroline could hardly say no so she nodded and led Electra into one of the rooms and gestured her to sit by the fire. Electra dismissed the guards so they were both quite alone. They sat by the fire and it was then in the heat of the flames that Caroline noticed the fear on the Queen's face. She'd been told that Electra was crazy and cruel but if she'd had been it had all been driven out and replaced only by pure fear.

The seer looked into the fire, searching for answers to the Queen's future. Suddenly everything went completely black. Caroline was having a vision but she was confused at what she was seeing. Before her there were two doors, one of them opened allowing Caroline to open it. Inside she saw Electra with her crown and with a husband. Caroline even saw children running up and down the room. Electra looked at peace.

Suddenly Caroline was thrown out and the door hastily shut behind her. Then the other door opened so she went in to that one. Inside there was darkness and torment. Caroline even saw Orestes suffering beside her with a gloating Clytemnestra before them. The same thing happened with this one because she was thrown out. A big cryptic looking question mark appeared in the middle of them. That was when the vision ended because she suddenly came back into the room with a rather frightened looking Electra gaping at her.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Caroline told her all about the vision. When she mentioned the second door Electra let out a scream but seemed to calm a bit when she was told about the question mark.

"In my opinion you have two possible futures" Caroline explained, "It depends on your actions on what door becomes reality"

"I thank you" Electra thanked, still very shaken, "One of my men shall pay you"

"It's my duty to help my Queen" Caroline told her.

Electra gave a ghost of a smile before leaving the room. Caroline noticed that she was violently shaking…

…

Dastan and Bis were sharing a room but Katerina had her own. They were large and luxurious with myths and legends painted on the walls. A large bed was on it with only the finest quality silks. The furniture all made from gold but there was the occasional jewel about. Dastan was used to sleeping in such luxury but Bis wasn't and he kept gaping at his new surroundings. There was knock on the door so they opened it to reveal Katerina.

"I've never seen so much gold in my life" she said as a way of greeting, "How long are we staying here then?"

"Just for a few days to rest and gather some more supplies then we really have to go" Dastan told her.

Katerina looked bored, she had changed into a finer golden robe and her hair was no longer clotted with sand. It was smooth and actually resembled normality now. She went into the room and stole an apple from one of the bowels and starting eating the juicy fruit. Bis joined her as Dastan shut the door.

"Dinner is…going to served…in twenty minutes" Katerina said in-between bites.

"We have to tell him that we can't stay long" Bis suggested, "Maybe we can ask him for some supplies?"

"That's a good idea," Dastan agreed.

"I'm just happy to be getting a decent meal and nice, warm bed" Katerina shrugged.

"That's true but every moment is precious" Dastan looked worried, "Who knows what that sadistic bastard is doing to her?"

"Fine" Katerina said blandly, "I'll see you boys at dinner, thanks for the apple"

At dinner there was Dastan, Bis, Katerina, King Midas and his lovely daughter Nora. Her father was talking about possible suitors for her. Nora looked uncomfortable at the idea of marriage. The Princess Nora had of course gotten loads of offers (who could resist the daughter of man who can turn anything into gold?). Every young suitor from there to the boarders of China had shown interest in her hand in marriage. Eventually the discussion turned to the travellers.

"Why are you travelling this way?" Midas inquired.

"My bride-to-be was kidnapped by her former slave-owner. I have to go to Greece to save her," Dastan told them.

Midas looked intrigued and sorrowful at the same time.

"You are indeed a good man" Midas said with admiration in his tone, "You are prepared to come all this way to save your bride. I wish more men today were like you Dastan. Who is the fiend that captured her?"

Katerina had mixed feelings about her sister so she decided that she would eat and not join the conversation.

"Kol Mikaelson" Dastan sneered.

Midas had obviously heard of him because he looked more concerned than before.

"Then you must save her and fast" Midas agreed, "I will give you some supplies for your journey"

…

Klaus took Dunamis before the Queen. She was sitting regally in her throne with her face like a statue. Queen Electra would have looked down at the priest but now she was just desperate for a cure that she didn't care this man stunk to high Olympus. She was wearing her gold tiara with a blue diamond in the middle.

"This is the priest?" Electra wondered.

"Yes" Klaus confirmed but then he turned to Dunamis, "Tell her what you told me"

Dunamis began telling the Queen about the laws of the gods and how it was against their laws to kill your mother but it is also forbidden to kill your spouse. Electra started to look hopeful for the first time in days. Klaus noticed bags under eyes, which indicated that she hadn't been sleeping; Electra looked thinner then usual as well.

"Is there a cure?" Electra asked with clear desperation in her voice.

"Yes" Dunamis told the Queen, "There is a ceremony that might save you"

Klaus noticed the 'might' but the Queen didn't. It seemed that the ceremony was risky but Klaus suspected she just didn't care anymore.

…

Klaus appeared a week later exactly as he said he would. Caroline was waiting in one the rooms when he came in and sat before the fire. He looked happy to see her but she was going to hide her joy in seeing him.

"It's good to see you" Klaus said softly.

Caroline smiled gently at him before replying.

"It's good to see you as well," she admitted.

Klaus stayed for a good hour and they talked about their week. It was nice having someone outside the temple to talk to.

"Do you think it will work?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure but I think the Queen is beyond caring" Klaus explained.

"Can you really blame her?" Caroline chuckled.

Klaus shook his head and they continued talking about anything and everything. Caroline has missed talking to him and being with him. There was something so comforting about is presence. She knew she was going to enjoy their weekly chats. One of her seers was calling her to dinner so they had to end it. They got up but before she could say goodbye. Klaus kissed her softly on her lips before bidding her a goodnight and then leaving.

Caroline felt a pang in her heart at seeing him go but she had a smile on her face for the rest of the evening.

…

Rebekah was ruthlessly kissing one of Poseidon's priests. They were having an affair together but for the life of her she could never remember his name. She had affairs with loads of priests that hopefully would never reach the ears of her brothers. When they were done she promised they would meet up at the same time next week to which he gave an eager nod.

She was walking down the street at night in her priestess's clothes. Rebekah was feeling satisfied as she made her way back to her own temple. She was five minutes in when she saw a group of four men block her path. Rebekah snorted and made a way back to where she'd come from but there were four men blocking that way as well.

"Rebekah Mikaelson?" one of the men stopped forward and asked her.

"What of it?" she shrugged.

"Your Kol Mikaelson's favorite sister aren't you?" the man is his mid-thirties asked.

"How is that your business?"

The man stepped forward and grinned a savage grin.

"It became my business when your brother kidnapped my daughter and my wife!" he yelled, "We're going to keep you hostage until your brother gives my Elena back"

"Who are you?" Rebekah spat.

"John Gilbert"

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"**It is only the dead who see the end of war" **

**Plato**

"Do you know who I am?" Rebekah screeched.

Rebekah was currently strapped to a chair in some abandoned old building. There were cracks, dust and soot that clearly showed it's age. The walls were a pale purple, the color was probably a lot more vivid when it had first been painted on. There were a least ten strongly built men who were looking at her as if she was filth. In front of her was John Gilbert who looked angry and dangerous. She knew it was going to take more than charm to get out of her out of her current predicament but she was a Mikaelson so she was brave and resourceful.

"That's why we've taken you" the man grinned, "I want my daughter back from your lecherous brother"

"I have nothing to do with Kol's business because-" Rebekah began but got interrupted.

"SILENCE!" the man roared, "YOU WILL BE QUIET! You are merely here as a bargaining chip so you'd best behave"

Rebekah was as cool as a cucumber in face of his hatred. She refused to let this man get to her. She was confident that Nik and Elijah would save her and his man would be dead by the end of the week so she merely shrugged at his outburst. Meanwhile her brother was present at a rather weird ceremony.

…

Dunamis and the Queen were standing in the middle of an old temple. Their hands were locked together as the old priest mumbled words in a dead language. Klaus, Elijah and some other attendants were there. All of them were looking on in shock as a servant who'd obviously drawn the short straw poured the blood of the poor sacrificed boar over their hands. The man looked terrified but someone had to do it. The Queen and the priest were in the middle of a circle of candles.

Suddenly the air went cold and the candles were blown out even though there was no wind. Klaus was a brave man but even he was feeling a little scared. Dunamis looked to the right hand corner was awe in his face and he started talking to something there. Again he did this in some ancient language but it sounded like he was having a conversation. Electra was paralyzed with fear so she didn't say anything. Dunamis suddenly turned to her and spoke Greek.

"The gods want you to beg for forgiveness," the priest told his Queen.

The Queen was past caring about her dignity and didn't want to be dragged into the underworld like her brother. She instantly got down on her knees and begged for her soul.

"You must forgive me for I am but a meek mortal and therefore prone to weaknesses" she explained in a quick and panicked tone, "My Mother killed my Father, which is against your laws. My brother and I were so angry that we swore vengeance and eventually killed her. Please forgive your weak and misguided daughter"

Electra certainly knew how to beg.

Dunamis started talking in that foreign language again. The Queen looked like she hadn't slept a wink in at least a month. Klaus could tell that every ounce of her was scared and desperate. Eventually the priest stopped talking and faced his Queen.

"The gods forgive you" Dunamis told her, "But-"

Before he could finish the Queen had hugged him pure relief. She looked happier then mere could express. Klaus had never seen her so happy. Dunamis let her finished her jubilation before continuing.

"There is a condition," Dunamis said heavily.

Her jubilation stopped as she waited for what he had to say.

"You are the sacrifice your firstborn child"

The Queen didn't even hesitate so she agreed immediately. How little did she know that one day she was going to regret that making that choice.

…

Dastan, Katerina and Bis as well as their little army were only a couple of miles from Kol's residence. Meanwhile an Egyptian army was also on it's way to take the throne from Electra. Caroline didn't know this as she sat near the fire and looked into the flames to try and see the future. Suddenly she heard screams and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Caroline got up instantly and tried to see what was going on. She saw the bodies of her dead friends who had died by the sword. Who would dare use a sword inside a temple?

She heard voices so she decided to hide inside a huge vase that would fit two of her so she grabbed a sheet, got in and hide underneath it. She couldn't see anything but she could hear plenty. The soldiers were talking in Egyptian. She knew this because she's heard plenty of Egyptian traders at the market place. They were stealing anything of value and she prayed they wouldn't find her here.

Luck wasn't on her side because with a mighty crash the vase was broken by one of their swords so she came tumbling out. The guard's looked pleased and said something in Egyptian. Caroline looked around for a weapon but she couldn't find anything. The soldiers grinned and charged towards her. Then she remembered something her Mum had once taught her. All men are sensitive in one area. So she kicked one of them there so hard that he collapsed to the ground. Caroline did the same to the other guard who had looked stunned at her behavior. She decided would get on better wearing their uniforms. Before she could put them on another Egyptian came into the room. He drew his sword and charged at her but before he could harm her he exploded from the inside, which sprayed his blood and guts everywhere.

Before her there was a teen that looked 17 at least. She was holding out her hand and then she withdrew. The girl had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her skin looked smooth and she was really beautiful. She was wearing a white toga with brown sandals.

"Pick up one of their swords and come with me," she instructed.

…

Klaus' house had been completely ransacked by the time he'd gotten back. His servants and slaves were either dead on the floor or were on the run. Klaus went to put his amour on but it wasn't there. Everything of value had been stolen. He always kept some money and some swords in a hidden place in his office so he went there. It was all still there, which made Klaus sigh in relief. He put the money in his pocket and armed himself with his sword. He instantly left his destroyed home and went to fight the Egyptians.

The streets of the city reminded him of Troy but this time he was the attacked instead of the attacker. Klaus fought the Egyptians with all his might but it was no use. They just kept coming. He suddenly remembered Caroline and he knew that he had to save her so he made for the temple. On his way he spotted Caroline with another girl he didn't know. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"We need to leave" the girl reminded them.

"Not without me!" came a voice behind them.

Behind them was a girl with luscious red hair that sparkled in the sun. Her eyes were like emeralds but she too was beautiful. The girl was wearing a long purple robe with a brown belt around her waist. Klaus wanted to look for his brother so they made their way towards Elijah's where he was waiting for them. Elijah was in battle with three Egyptians, which was ended with a quick flick of the brown haired girl's hands.

Elijah looked at with amazement before turning to his brother.

"Where's Rebekah?"

Klaus shook his head; he was hoping that Rebekah would be with Elijah.

"Let's look for her," Elijah suggested.

"No!" cried the red-head, "The city has been over run with Egyptians. We have to get out of here now!"

"She'd our sister!" Klaus cried.

The redhead rolled her eyes. They could hear the approaching army and soon they'll be caught up in it.

"All the temples have been ransacked" she explained, "It's too late to save your sister!"

"She's right" the young brunette joined in, "We have to go now"

"No!" Klaus protested.

"I am a witch," the brown-haired girl explained, "I can locate your sister and help free her but now is not the time"

Klaus and Elijah knew they were right. They knew it was best to rescue her when they were able to but this couldn't at that moment. They had to get out of the city or even out of Greece. The five ran into the hills to escape the army. On the way they learned the girl's names, the redhead was called Aurora, while the other was called Davina.

…

Kol was about twenty miles from the city so the Egyptians were closing in soon. He'd ordered his household to be moved to a more secure location. His wife was moping on the bed as she usually does. It hurt him that she was so unhappy with him but he didn't show it. Kol still loved her and he had no intention of letting her go. He sat down next to her on the bed but Elena ignored his presence.

He took hold of her face to make her look at him. Elena's eyes were cold and darkened with hatred. Kol caressed her cheek with his finger and then started kissing her but she was unresponsive.

"You know I've still got your dear old Mummy in the dungeon" Kol smirked.

The hate in Elena's eyes got more intensive but she was more responsive this time. Kol kissed her for a few more minutes. If the Egyptians weren't currently on their way then he might have gone further but they needed to leave immediately.

"Come on wife" Kol stood up and extended his hand to her.

Elena was suddenly struck with a streak of rebelliousness. Kol was probably going to kill her Mum anyway so there was no point in letting him dictate her. Elena didn't move from her seat on the bed. She crossed her arms in defiance for good measure.

"Don't try my patience Elena" Kol hissed.

Elena still refused to obey her husband. Kol raise his arm to slap her but he never got there. Dastan turned Kol so they were facing each other; who'd been creeping up behind them. Elena thought she must be dreaming but then Bis and her long lost sister came into the room as well. Kol looked as shocked as she was but the only difference was that he wasn't happy about it.

"Take your hands off my wife-to-be" Dastan growled before punching Kol full in the face, "Get Elena out now!" Dastan cried.

Katerina and Bis helped Elena out of the room. Some more of Midas' soldiers came in to back up Dastan.

"She's my wife!" Kol yelled spitefully.

Dastan considered himself an honorable man but sometimes an honorable man can be pushed too far.

"Not anymore" Dastan sneered as he grabbed Kol and threw him out of the window.

Kol Mikaelson fell to his death. Blood poured out of his cracked skull and Dastan felt only relief that Kol would never be able to hurt his Elena again. He couldn't revel in is victory because they had to get back to Persia and marry his bride.

…

The five had set up camp in a clearing in the woods. Up above the sky was clear with a glittering full moon. They'd created a fire in the middle and they were eating the cooked meat of a pig that they'd caught. It tasted delicious and juicy and it was just what Caroline needed after a long day. Even though it was night it was boiling hot and so it was going to be hard to fall asleep.

While they were eating they'd all found out more about the two girls. Davina was a witch who was enslaved by a rich family. Aurora was part of that family and had always treated Davina like a friend. When the army invaded their whole household had been burnt to the ground along with Aurora's parents. It was now late at night and Elijah, Aurora and Davina were all asleep.

Caroline was sitting up and was staring at the moon. It was so beautiful, the one constant thing in constantly changing world. Klaus suddenly sat next to her causing her to jump at little bit.

"Don't worry love, I'm not a Egyptian" Klaus said sarcastically.

Caroline smiled and turned to face him. The moonlight made it clear enough to see him.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked him.

"We have to disappear for a while so I'm not sure yet but it's got be far away" Klaus told her, "Then we've got to find my sister"

"I'm sure you'll find her" Caroline smiled.

"The witch promised she'd help" Klaus said hopefully, "But for now we need to get new identities and leave the country"

"I'm glad I'm with you" Caroline blurted without thinking.

She blushed when she realized what she said but Klaus just brought her towards him and started kissing her on the lips. Caroline was scared about what her future might hold but she was glad she was with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Slaves of Greece****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**"**_**Time brings all things to pass**_**"**

**Aeschylus**

_Elena woke up in her bed to find Kol staring at her with a mix of lust and hate. She was in the same room they'd shared together on their wedding night but this time everything felt eerie and black and grey. Elena felt so cold despite being in bed. The window was wide open with the satin curtains flapping about like flags. Kol was sitting in front of her and suddenly felt a shot of pure fear as he began to caress her cheek._

_"Your dead-" Elena began but was cut off by Kol lips as he continued his assault on her lips._

_Kol broke off and whispered seductively in her ear:_

_"You'll never be free of me Darling" _

_Her dead husband started to lay her down on the bed while he pulled her nightdress up to give him access. Elena was confused as she let Kol take off his clothes from the waist down. She had a vague memory of Kol being thrown through a window but that seemed so far away as Kol pounded into her._

_"Kol!" Elena moaned. _

_When he was done he looked at her full in face but then his skull started crack and then Elena woke up with a start._

"Ahhhhh!" Elena cried out.

She was in a carriage with Dastan, Katerina, her Mum and Bis who were all giving her weird looks. It was day outside and they were still trying to outrun the Egyptian's by heading to Persia. Dastan was sitting beside her and he was looking very concerned. He passed her some water, which Elena drank greedily.

"It's OK" Dastan smiled at her, "Kol is dead so he can't hurt you anymore"

"Thank you all for coming to my rescue" Elena beamed in thanks.

"It was no problem Princess" Bis assured her with glee.

Katerina hadn't said anything as she continued to stare out of the window, completely ignoring her sister. Elena hasn't seen her sister is years and it was great to see her again. She couldn't believe after what happened that Katerina would even want to see her again. Maybe this is proof that she cares about her wellbeing.

"You can just drop me off at the border" Katerina said coldly.

"Katerina" Elena began but was silenced by Katerina's cold stare.

"What happened between you two?" Bis asked nosily.

When nobody answered him, Bis just shrugged and started eating a plum he'd been saving. Dastan was just relieved to have Elena back and at the moment nothing else mattered.

...

Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Davina and Aurora were all heading into the Hittite Empire. They'd been on the run for about a week now. The sun was blazing hot as they trekked their way through the harsh desert. It was almost becoming too much to bare as _Helios_ bared his wrath on these homeless wonders. They could see a city before them that will provide rest and food for tonight so the ploughed their way on.

When they reached the city Hattusa was huge, imposing and beautiful. The great wall was so huge that it towered above them like a god itself. The walls were made of the strongest metal that was available. Caroline has never seen anything so grand as she stared at the immense beauty of the capital of the Hittite Empire. The doors weren't as big as the walls but they were still huge. It was like this place had been made for giants instead of humans.

The guards were eyeing them suspiciously. This place was certainly well guarded with huge bands of burly soldiers guarding the posts. A guard with shoulder length black hair looked at them with a cool expression.

"We seek entry into the city," Elijah told them.

"Who are you?" the man asked them.

"We are refugees from Greece" Aurora explained.

Aurora knew that if you were going to lie you had to keep as close to the truth as possible.

"The Egyptians destroyed our homeland so we had to flee across the Aegean sea and walk across deserts to reach Hattusa" Klaus explained, "We seek asylum"

The man seemed to think it over as everyone was waiting for an answer. It was obvious that this man was in charge.

"You do all sound Greek," he admitted before nodding and letting them inside.

A sigh of relief came out of everyone's lips as they watched the huge gate slowly opened before them. Davina was just relieved to be getting a bed for tonight. The five wished the guards a good day before entered the heart of the Empire. As soon as they stepped in they could see a busy market place and everyone sold their goods. It was a lot like a Greek market place except Davina had no idea what they were saying.

You could tell that this place was the capital of an Empire. The streets were well maintained and the buildings were made of fine stones. Most people looked well fed and a lot of people wore fine clothing; showing off their status. In the middle of the street was a huge statue of a fine warrior that the group had never heard of. The buildings were providing shading from the sun. They saw a well so they all took turns to refresh themselves and to refill their flasks.

"Now this is more like it" Aurora beamed.

"We need to find a place to stay" Davina pointed out.

"Let's stay at an inn for now" Klaus suggested, "Until we can find a place to stay"

"Good idea" Elijah nodded.

They walked through the streets until they spotted an inn called 'The Heart of a Hittite" which they walked into. Inside the inn they were many people drinking and gambling. Caroline (who know a little of the language) went up to the innkeeper and asked if he had any room of them. This Inn Keeper was a little dumpy with a baldhead but he had a kind face.

"We've only got one more room available I'm afraid"

"That's fine we'll take it" Klaus interrupted, speaking the language fluently.

Klaus paid the man who took the money pretty fast and stuffed it into his pocket. He told them to wait while he prepared the room so the hungry five bought some food as they washed it down with sweetened wine.

"This tastes so good" Davina smiled as she tore into her bread with a fierce hunger.

Caroline couldn't agree more as she spread some cheese on hers and chomped into it greedily. They haven't had a proper meal is days so this tasted like bliss to them.

"So what's the overall plan here?" Aurora wondered, "Are we going to stay here?"

"No" Elijah shook his head, "But we are for now. When the time is right Klaus and I have to save our sister"

"I will make good on that promise" Davina swore.

When the meal was finished the room was ready so they headed up the stairs and entered the first room on the left. It was a medium sized room with five blankets on the floor and a washbasin beside them.

"Home sweet home" Klaus stated sarcastically.

"It's better then wondering around in the desert," Caroline countered.

"True" Klaus smirked.

...

The next day the group were woken up the sound of the morning cockcrow. Caroline woke up first as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep that was still clinging there. She noticed that she was resting her head on Klaus's shoulder and that it was clear they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. Were they together now? She guessed they were as she cast an eye around the rest of them who were waking up now.

Aurora had slept on the blanket closest to the window. Elijah slept in the one in the middle. Davina had been sleeping in the one near the door. Those blankets had actually been very comfortable. That had been the best night sleep they'd had in ages. Caroline washed herself at the washbasin as Aurora took a quick glance out the window.

"We need to get out own place," Aurora told them, "What are we going to do when the money runs out?" 

"Get jobs," Klaus suggested.

"Work!" Aurora pouted, "Doing what?"

"We'll work it out" Davina shrugged.

When Caroline was finished Elijah took her place as started cleaning himself vigorously.

"Caroline" Klaus said, "Can I speak to you outside please?"

She nodded and followed him outside. It wasn't as busy as the previous evening but there were a few people milling about. The Inn Keeper was ordering a girl in his care to the clean walls. This girl had dark hair and beautifully tanned skin. In fact she looked exactly like her friend Elena.

"Tatia, I want you to clean the walls now!" he ordered.

Before Caroline could say anything she could feel Klaus guide her somewhere private. It was a secluded area of the inn so they would not be overheard. Klaus looked like a mix of happy and nervous, which ignited her curiously.

"Caroline" he began lovely when they'd found seats, "You know that I've loved you for some time now. I've come to love and adore everything about you. The thought of not having you in my life makes me not want to go on. Caroline, will you consent to being my wife?"

She was so stunned that she couldn't speak for a few moments. The weird thing was that she didn't even need to think about it. Caroline nodded with her face radiating with happiness. Klaus took her with a deep kiss, much to the amusement of everyone else in the Inn. Caroline was going to become a Mikaelson and she couldn't be happier.

...

Electra was currently sitting in a cell inside her own palace. Those evil Egyptians murdered most of her subjects and then shut her inside a cell with no sunlight coming through. If she could she'd murder them all for hurting her like this but she wasn't currently in a position to do so. The ghosts of her Mother and brother were ever present in her mind as she stayed in the silent solitude.

Suddenly she heard the sound of fighting and then of men crashing to the floor. Was someone going to rescue her? Electra's door burst open to reveal Pylades, a close friend to her brother. He was very handsome and muscular with hard muscles but with a divine looking face. It was his blue eyes that stuck out the most in the bleak, dark cell.

"We haven't got much time," Pylades stated with his hand out for her to take.

...

Elena had been sick several times throughout the journey. Her breasts felt sore and she felt nauseous. She hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. Please may I not be pregnant was the troubling thought that kept circling around her brain as they made their way to Persia but in heart she knew it was true. She wasn't free of Kol and she never will be.

...

Tatia ran back to her home after a hard days work and found her sister flirting with some boy. She had to smile at Amara's seductive charms. Amara was very popular with the men but not so much with the women. She was definitely the type to steal some poor girl's boyfriend, which is something that's always getting her into trouble.

When she saw Tatia she dismissed the boy like a servant and smiled at her sister.

"How was the pig today?" Amara wondered with a troublesome grin on her face.

By pig she meant her boss, which Tatia thought was hardly a fair nickname.

"Usual" Tatia shrugged, "How was your seer mistress?"

Amara's mistress was a Greek refugee who was a respected wise woman of the city. Tatia thought it was unfair that she had to work in that stinky inn while her sister got to work in one of those fancy houses.

"Qetsiyah is fine" Tatia chuckled, "Maybe that's her problem"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N**

**Helios- Ancient Greek sun god.**


End file.
